Sakura y el jutsu sobre Akatsuki
by melani18aguayo
Summary: Sakura es enviada a una misión; entregar un pergamino, en ella es atacada, se ve obligada a utilizar el rollo, pero... que consecuencias traerá esto consigo y … que tienen que ver los Akatsuki's
1. La mision

En la aldea de la hoja, mas especificamente en la residencia Haruno se encontraba una peli rosa de exoticos ojos verdes-jades, esta anterior estaba escribiendo en un pergamino notas importantes, tan concentrada estaba hasta que apareció un Anbu.

Anbu: Sakura Haruno se la solicita en el despacho Hokage ahora -serio y frio-

Sakura: Esta bien

Dicho esto, el Anbu desapareció en una nube de humo y Sakura se alisto a para ir a ver a su maestra, Tsunade.

Pasados unos minutos ya estaba llegando a la torre Hokage.

Subió las escaleras y toco 2 veces para recibir un pase por parte de la persona que se encontraba adentro.

Sakura: -hace una reverencia- Buenas tardes Tsunade-sama

Tsunade: Buenas tardes Sakura

Sakura: ¿Para que me solicito a llamar, Tsunade -sama?

Tsunade: -cambia su expresion a una seria - Necesito que vayas a entregar un pergamino a un amigo mío...

Sakura: ¿Un pergamino?...

Tsunade: Asi es -asiente con la cabeza-

Sakura: ¿Es importante ese pergamino?... ¿Como se clasifica esta misión?

Tsunade: -entrelaza sus dedos sobre el escritorio y pone su mentón sobre sus manos- Si ... se trata sobre un nuevo jutsu creado hace poco y que es muy poderoso ... esta misión se clasifica en C, por supuesto que públicamente... pero, secretamente, es clase S

Sakura: _Wow debe confiar mucho en mi… lo hare_ -con determinación- …Esta bien Tsunade-sama ... ¿a qué hora parto?

Tsunade: Partes mañana al amanecer

Sakura: Hai -determinada-

Hizo una reverencia y estaba a punto de retirarse cuando la Hokage hablo.

Tsunade: ¡ah! y Sakura

Sakura: ¿Si Tsunade -sama? -la voltea a ver-

Tsunade: esta será una misión en solitario... cualquier inconveniente de menor gravedad,solo manda un ave mensajera

Sakura: Hai Tsunade -sama

Tsunade: Muy bien ... Ahora RETIRATE

Dicho eso salió de la habitación directo a su casa a preparase para la misión.

Llego a su casa, saludo a sus padres y les dijo sobre la misión, se fue a su habitación a preparar algunos pergaminos, se dio una ducha. Cuando termino se puso su pijama y se acostó a dormir para tener energías para la misión.

# A la mañana siguiente #

Sakura se despertó antes de que el sol salga y se fue a dar un baño para despabilarse. Después se vistió con su ropa ninja y bajo a la cocina, como era temprano ninguno de sus padres estaba despierto, asi que saco un poco de comida que metió en unos pergaminos y saco una manzana para ir comiendo de camino a la entrada de Konoha. Ya estando ahí se encontró con Tsunade, Shizune y Ton-Ton las cuales estaban esperándola para despedirse y decirle el resto de la mision.

Cuando acabaron de despedirse, la Hokage hablo.

Tsunade: Sakura -la llama con voz autoritaria-

Sakura: ¿hai Tsunade -sama?

Tsunade: esta misión será de tiempo indefinido. Tienes que ir a la Aldea de la Cascada lo cual te tomara 4 días en llegar, incluso para un ninja como tu... llegando te encontraras con un hombre... -le da un pergamino- ahí se encuentra la descripción del individuo ...

Sakura: muy bien Tsunade -sama

Tsunade: muy bien. Ahora VETE

Sakura: hai

Dicho eso salió corriendo-saltando entre los árboles. Pasando unas 5 horas se detuvo a almorzar y admirar el paisaje.

Pasados 45 minutos termino de almorzar continuo con su camino hasta que llego la noche. Se metió en una cueva, encendió una fogata y cocino su cena. Al terminar tendió su bolsa de dormir y después de unos minutos cayo en los brazos de Morfeo

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Sakura se estaba despertando cuando sintió una marca de chakra que después desapareció tan rápido como apareció. No se preocupó mucho por eso, pero mantuvo su guardia alta. Guardo sus cosas y siguió con su camino. Nada había pasado hasta que de la nada unos kunais y shurikens se dirigía a ella. Los esquivo con agilidad y después aparecieron 2 ninjas renegados.

Ninja 1: muy bien mocosa. Danos el pergamino y no morirás ... tan dolorosamente

Sakura: Hoo... ¿y que les hace pensar que se les daré estúpidos? -levanta una ceja-

Ninja 2: ohhh esta niña es valiente ... o es idiota

Sakura: díganme quienes son -exigió-

Ninja 1: no nos puedes obligar -dice con burla-

Sakura en ese instante se abalanzó al Ninja 2 y lo golpeo con su fuerza mejorada con chackra, causando su muerte instantanea. Ya que golpeo su corazon

Ninja 1: MALDIIIIITAAAAAA! -grita furioso-

Sakura: hmp ahora sigues tu -arrogante-

Ninja 1: te mataré -frio-

Sakura: inténtalo -seria-

Después de decir esas palabras se desato una batalla espectacular.

Pasaron un par de horas y ahora en el claro habian arboles tirados, derribados o chamuscados. Y la tierra hecha pedazos por los golpes con la monstruosa fuerza de Sakura.

Los dos se encontraba casi empatados Sakura y el N1 estaban jadeando. Entonces Sakura noto que el Ninja 1 estaba comenzando a acumular más chakra, que por impulso ella comenzó a alejarse del lugar corriendo y cuando estuvo más alejada del campo de batalla sintió su chakra acercándose, comenzó a pensar estrategias, las cuales no eran muchas, entonces ella tomo una decisión. Saco el pergamino que tenía que entregar y recordó las palabras de su maestra - _poderoso jutsu_ \- se comenzó a disculpar mentalmente con su maestra y abrió el pergamino y realizo los sellos y firmo con su sangre. En ese momento una luz la envolvió y ella sintió más chakra recorrer su cuerpo; se levantó, guardo el rollo en su porta-kunais y se enfrentó de nuevo al Ninja, dando como resultado, su victoria al romperle unas costillas que se le clavaron en los pulmones y el corazón muriendo casi al instante.

Estaba cansada así que se dirigió a una cueva cercana para curarse con lo ultimo de su chackra y poder dormir. Después de curarse, ella se durmió casi al instante (y quien no después de esa ardua batalla).

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Despertó agitada ya que había tenido una pesadilla. Pero al ver su alrededor noto que no habia sido una pesadilla. Suspiro, salió de la cueva y vio la posición del sol, calculaba que eran alrededor de las 10 a.m.

Guardo sus cosas y se dirigió de nuevo a Konahagakure, ¿la razón?, ya que no tenía sentido seguir con la misión. La pelirrosa se encontraba corriendo a su máxima velocidad mientras pensaba en los hechos del día anterior, haciendo surgir nuevas preguntas en su mente- ¿ _quiénes habrán sido esos ninjas?... y ¿porque querrían este pergamino si era casi confidencial? … y más importante aún ¿cómo sabían de mi ubicación?..._ \- Sakura estuvo tan entretenida en su mente que ni siquiera noto que habian pasado horas o cuando estuvo llegando a Konoha. Al darse cuenta de su ubicación y el tiempo, más de la medianoche, se dio cuenta. Entro a la aldea, saludo a los guardias con un simple movimiento de sus manos y se dirigió a hablar con la Hokage y al llegar toco la puerta recibiendo un pase de la Senju.

La Hokage se sorprendió, por decir lo menos, cuando vio entrar a su aprendiz, haciendo que se preocupara, cuando la vio de pies a cabeza y frunció el ceño al ver su estado y sentir un chakra raro dentro de ella. Fue leve, pero lo sintió. Sakura al ver la mirada inquisitiva de su Hokage comenzó a contar todo lo sucedido, desde sentir el leve chakra hasta el uso del pergamino y su decisión de volver a informar.

La Hokage no lucia nada feliz cuando termino su relato, pero después sonrió imperceptiblemente al saber que había salido de ahí gracias al pergamino... pero después volvió a su cara seria, al recordad el contenido exacto del pergamino. Le ordeno que le diera el rollo. Sakura acepto y se lo dio entonces Sakura no aguanto más la curiosidad y hablo.

Sakura: Hokage-sama

Tsunade: hmn -sin mirarla-

Sakura: -dio un suspiro- ¿quisiera saber que es ese jutsu?

Tsunade: -dejo de leer el pergamino y la miro seriamente - _no puedo ocultarle esto… ahora no_ ese pergamino contenía un jutsu prohibido antiguo... pero como los tiempos han cambiado lo pude modificar... por supuesto que con ayuda ...

Sakura: - la mira sorprendida- entonces que es lo que hace?

Tsunade: -dio un suspiro- este jutsu es para... emmm... esclavizar a alguien o un grupo de personas en especifico

Sakura: -su cara se mostró todavía más sorprendido- entonces ¿a quienes ha invocado en ese pergamino para esclavizar?

Tsunade: -dio otro suspiro más largo-… -piensa sus opciones-... AKATSUKI

Sakura: - y como un balde de agua fría cayo ese nombre sobre su cabeza y comenzó a hacer un millón de preguntas por segundo- ¡¿ _Akatsuki?! ¡¿la misma organización criminal que trato de secuestrar a Naruto medio año atrás, y ¡¿en dónde su hermano daño a Sasuke-kun?... ¡no, no puede ser! ¡¿en qué lío me acabo de meter?!... muy bien tranquila solamente tengo que preguntarle a Tsunade -sama como lo revierte y listo..._ -en Shock- Tsu-Tsunade-sama...

Tsunade: - la mira con preocupación- ¿qué pasa Sakura?

Sakura: ... ¿hay, hay alguna forma de revertir el jutsu?

Tsunade: - se puso rígida-... eemmm... etto... yoo... hmmmm…. No... lo siento Sakura... no hay ninguna forma que yo conozca de revertirlo -triste-

Sakura: ... ...

Tsunade: ...

Sakura: ¿q-q-ue es lo que hace exactamente el jutsu aparte de esclavizar a los Akatsukis?- pregunta con cara neutra... sin mostrar ninguna pisca de emoción- _no puede ser eso sin algo a cambio_

Tsunade: ... _Rayos! No por nada su inteligencia esta casi, casi a la par con el vago de Shikamaru, me siento orgullosa, pero a la vez nerviosa_

Sakura: Responda...

Tsunade: ... este jutsu...-suspira- tiene un gran poder sobre los Akatsuki's... pero ellos no saben que tienen el jutsu sobre si mismos, solo recibieron una descarga eléctrica cuando tu firmaste el pergamino ... pero no te relajes -dice al ver como sus hombros se relajan-... que ellos cuando te vean... estarás en peligro...

Sakura: ... cual peligro... Tsunade-sama? -preocupada-

Tsunade: ... Ellos no ... digamos sus cuerpos e instintos los obligaran a... mmm ... en verdad quieres saber esto Sakura?

Sakura: así es Hokage-sama -determinada, pero con miedo de saber lo que dirá-

Tsunade: ... ellos querrán secuestrarte -cierra sus ojos- y-y a-a-acostarse c-c-contigo _listo lo dije! Ahora veamos su reacción_ -abre lentamente sus ojos

Sakura: ... -la mira fijamente-

Tsunade: ... -le sigue la mirada fija-

Sakura: ¡¿QQQQQQQUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡?!

Eso es lo que se oyó por toda la aldea en medio de la madrugada. Después de tratar de calmarse siguió con su arrebato.

Sakura: Tsunade-sama eso no puede ser ... esto debe de ser una broma ... ellos ... ellos no

Tsunade: ... tranquila Sakura no dejare que nada te pase ... no ahora ... ni nunca

Sakura: ... ¿en serio Tsunade-sama? -con esperanza en su voz-

Tsunade: así es SAKURA

Sakura: gra- -interrumpida, porque la puerta se abrió de golpe-

Pero no pudo terminar ya que entro un Anbu agitado.

Tsunade: ¿Qué es lo que pasa? -seria y frunciendo el ceño-

Anbu: Hokage-sama es grave ...

Tsunade: ¿Qué es grave?

A:nbu -ve de reojo a Sakura-... KIZASHI Y MEBUKI HARUNO... HAN MUERTO

Sakura: … -abre la boca y… -


	2. Regreso, ¿Secuestro?

Sakura Pov

 **Ya han pasado TRES AÑOS desde que hice aquel jutsu ... todavía mi madre intenta encontrar una forma de revertirlo. Así es, así llamo a Tsunade-sama desde que mis padres murieron, desde ese entonces nos hemos hecho más unidas. Han habido muchos cambios, en especial para mi, me e dejado crecer el cabello y mi ropa de civil ahora son todos kimonos.**

 **(Sakura**

 **)**

 **En este momento me encuentro paseando por la aldea pensando en el riguroso "entrenamiento" que me hizo hacer Oka-san, cuando de repente.**

Fin de Sakura pov

?: Sakura-onee-chan

Sakura: hmn -se da la vuelta-, ¿qué pasa Konohamaru?

Konohamaru: ¿te enteraste, te enteraste? Kore! -saltando-

Sakura: emmm no, ¿de qué? -con una gotita en la sien-

Konohamaru: -la toma de la mano y se dirigen corriendo a la entrada de Konoha- ya lo veras Sakura-onee-chan

Sakura: ... -sonríe de lado-

# En la entrada #

?: Hola Izumo. Hola Kotetsu- tebbayyo

Izumo/Kotetsu: ¿N-Naruto?

Naruto: así es-tebayyo

?: NARUTOOO! -una voz femenina grita con felicidad e incredulidad en su voz-

Naruto: hmn, esa es ¿Sakura-chan?- voltea su rostro y da una sonrisa más que reluciente- ¡SAKURA-CHAN!

Sakura: -llega y le da un abrazo- Naruto. Naruto! No sabes cuánto te extrañe

Naruto: Y-yo también Sakura-chan -se sonroja-

Sakura: -se separa un poco, le sonríe y le toma de la mano para llevarlo a la torre Hokage-

?: mmm Se olvidaron de mí :'v

Konohamaru: no se preocupe Jiraiya-sama a mí también :"v

Los dos se abrazan y lloran dramáticamente diciendo "nadie nos quiere ... waaaaaa"

(Aquí todo pasa igual que en Shippuden hasta que llego el mensaje de Suna pidiendo auxilio)

Mientras la Hokage se encuentra estresado por tanto papeleo. Entra Shizune corriendo al despacho sin tocar.

Tsunade: ¿QUE ES LO QUE PASA SHIZUNE PARA QUE ENTRES SIN TOCAR A MI DESPACHO? -brama enojada y un poco preocupada que haya descubierto que estuvo a punto de tomar Sake-

Shizune: haiii ... perdón Tsunade-sama... Es que recibimos un mensaje urgente de parte de Suna

Tsunade: ¿Qué es lo que paso?

Sakura: Hai ... Akatsuki ha secuestrado al Kazekage

Tsunade: - revisa una lista con los equipos disponibles- Tsk ... Maldicion...Rápido Shizune. Llama al equipo 7, y dile a Kakashi si llega tarde, lo degrado a Chuunin -seria-

Shizune: hai

Tsunade: también avísale al equipo Guy que deben de estar cerca que se dirijan a Suna también ... como refuerzos

Shizune: hai

Shizune salió rápido a hacer lo que dijo su maestra mientras Tsunade pensaba.

Tsunade: _ _maldición! ¡No creía que actuarían tan pronto... hmmm ¡Sakura! Ella tengo que advertirle que se cuide cuando llegue..._ _ cuando termino de pensar eso apareció frente a ella el equipo 7.

Kakashi: ¿Qué es lo que sucede Hokage-sama? -despreocupado leyendo su libro, Icha Icha-

Tsunade: tienen que ir para Suna ahora mismo -seria-

Sakura: ¿Qué es lo pasa Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: ... AKATSUKI

Los dos alumnos se quedaron en Shock, pero más Sakura y prosiguió Naruto, mientras Sakura se recuperaba. Y Kakashi guardo su libro en el bolsillo de su chaleco.

Naruto: ¿Y cuál es la misión Baa-chan? -golpea el escritorio-

Tsunade: No me llames así -con el ceño fruncido-... y dejando de lado eso... Han secuestrado al Kazekage, Gaara

Naruto/Sakura/Kakashi: ...

Tsunade: -como nadie hablo, prosiguió- su misión es ir a rescatarlo lo más pronto posible... Salen es 20 minutos ahora lárguense -recuerda algo- ... menos Sakura

Los dos miembros masculinos del equipo se fueron dejando a Sakura con la Hokage.

Cuando quedaron solas.

Tsunade: - da un suspiro- Escúchame Sakura

Sakura: hai Lady-Tsunade

Tsunade: ¿Sabes que tienes que hacer si te encuentras a algún Akatsuki cerca ... verdad?-le entrega unas pastillas-

Sakura: hai Tsunade-shishou -recibe las pastillas y la guarda en su porta-kunai-

Tsunade: muy bien espero... que consigan rescatar al Kazekage... y si te encuentras a algún Akatsuki ...pon a prueba tu entrenamiento. ¿Entendido? -seria-

Sakura: -duda un momento- hai Tsunade-sama

Tsunade: Muy bien... AHORA VETE.

Sakura: HAI

Dicho esto, salió a prepararse ya que solo quedaban 15 minutos para la salida a la Aldea de la Arena.

(De aquí en adelante pasa lo mismo que en Shippuden hasta el encuentro del equipo 7 e Itachi)

Los equipos iban corriendo rápidamente para rescatar al Kazekage. Hasta que Sakura sintió el chakra de un Akatsuki cerca y se tomó una de las píldoras que le dio su maestra a escondidas de los demás y siguió su camino. Al llegar a un campo abierto, alli se encontraba.

Kakashi: Uchiha Itachi

Itachi: hmp

Kakashi: ¡QUE NADIE MIRE SUS OJOS O CAERA EN UN GENJUTSU!

Todos: HAI


	3. Sasori

(Aquí la pelea también paso igual que en Shippuden con la diferencia de que Itachi trataba de acercarse a toda costa a Sakura... Hasta que llego la pelea de Sakura y Chiyo vs Sasori).

Los equipos se separaron: el equipo Guy peleando con sus copias... Naruto se fue en busca del Akatsuki, rubio con el cuerpo de Gaara y detrás de ellos Kakashi... quedando solas Sakura y Chiyo contra Sasori

Sasori: hmm con que una mocosa y una vieja decrépita pelearan conmigo... estupendo -con sarcasmo-

Chiyo: mi querido nieto Sasori- dice con tristeza-

Sakura: - tomando otra pastilla- esto será divertido... -sonrie de lado-

Sasori: espero que me entretengan

Chiyo: -bajando la cara con tristeza. ... para después levantarla con dolor reflejada- te enviare al otro mundo antes de que hagas más daño a las personas. -se pone en pose de pelea-

Sakura: ... y yo la ayudare Chiyo-baa-sama -sonríe de lado y también se pone en pose de pelea-

Chiyo: gracias Sakura- se pone en posición de ataque-

Sasori: hmp

Sasori pov

 **Esto es extraño, este cuerpo a estado comportándose muy extraño despues que secuestramos al Ichibi... no sé qué es lo que pasa mi cuerpo se está descontrolando**

 **...**

 **y parece que todo se debe a esa mocosa rosada... hmp... veré hasta donde este cuerpo puede resistir contra esa mocosa... aparte por lo que pude ver por el rabillo del ojo ella tomo una extraña píldora... después se la quitaré de su cuerpo para examinarla ... pero por ahora -se pone en posición de ataque- me ocuparé de ellas.**

Fin Sasori pov

En la cueva, ahora destruida, se podía oír una feroz batalla.

Sakura pov

 **Este tipo ... es muy difícil de vencer y eso que somos dos contra uno y aun así igual es difícil ... lo que es reconfortante es que logre sacarlo de ese estúpido escudo...**

 **Y ahora que lo veo bien... No está nada mal ... Mierda la pastilla está perdiendo efecto**

 **...**

 **Como esto siga así tendré que poner a prueba el entrenamiento y todavía no había llegado a la práctica solamente Teoría.**

 **...**

 **Decidido, tendré que poner en marcha el entrenamiento**

 **...**

 **Mierda... Sasori acaba de noquear a Chiyo-baa-sama. Aunque no sea de mi agrado... tendré que ocupar este momento - ve la cara de Sasori - Hmm veo él también ya no puede aguatar -muestra una sonrisa de medio lado- ... aunque no sé exactamente que hacer pero -relaja un poco su pose de pelea- ... me esforzare**

Fin Sakura pov

Sasori: hm una menos queda la rosada

Sasori pov

 **MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA. Este estúpido cuerpo está comenzando a salirse de control... Lo que es reconfortante es que ya me deshice de la vieja decrépita...**

 **Hmm puedo ver que... no está nada mal la rosada...Pero que MIERDA estoy pensando... aunque no haría ningún mal aprovechar este encuentro...**

 **Hmm decidido -muestra una mirada lujuriosa- aprovecharé esto -piensa mientras se acerca a ella- ... al máximo**

 **Lo que es bueno es que todavía algunas partes de mi cuerpo y parte inferior son humanas...**

Fin Sasori pov

Sasori: Oye ... Rosada

Sakura: ¿qué es lo que pasa? -jadeando- ¿Que ahora se te da por hablar?

Sasori: quiero preguntarte... si quieres ser parte de mi colección

Sakura: -se queda sorprendida unos segundos y después sale del pequeño trance- hmp... te daré algo mejor -sonríe de lado y no opone resistencia-

Cuando termino de decir eso unos hilos de chakra se adhirieron a sus extremidades y comenzó a acercarse a Sasori. Ella mientras avanzaba se preparaba para poner a prueba su entrenamiento.

Sasori: ... hmm de cerca eres más hermosa

( Sakura

Sakura: -se ruboriza por el cumplido- gracias S-sasori-k-kun - se ruboriza casi nivel Hinata-

Sasori: - se desconcierta un poco por el apodo- hmm... ahora ... - comienza a sacarse su capa de Akatsuki- a divertirnos

Sakura: - si antes llego a casi ruborizarse nivel Hinata ... ahora la superó- ¡¿e-eh?!

Siasor: -sonríe de medio lado- NOS divertiremos

Después de esa frase comenzó a manejar sus hilos para comenzar a bajar el cierre de la camisa de Sakura, cuando termina comienza a bajar sus manos por su torso, dando suaves toques por su cuerpo, hasta el inicio de su falda rosa oscura y manejando los hilos bajó el cierre lentamente. La falda cayo dejándola con su calza expandex. Llegados a este punto Sakura ya se había preparado física, emocional y mentalmente para poner en marcha el entrenamiento.

Sasori corto sus hilos de chakra al sentir que no oponía resistencia y Sakura se lanzó sobre él. Sasori se tenso, pero se sintió bien en su parte inferior. Comenzó a recorrer la espalda de Sakura con sus manos, haciendo que Sakura se arquee al frio toque contra su piel caliente. Pero este no puede sentir nada con estas.

Sasori: ... _ _Tsk... este cuerpo no me deja disfrutar al máximo de las sensaciones_ _

Entonces ella levanta el rostro del torso de Sasori y se acerca a su rostro y lo besa...

En este punto ahora Sasori es el sorprendido y comienza un beso torpe entre los dos... el queriendo probar más ... muerde la parte inferior del labio de Sakura y ella suelta un gemido en su boca, el sin perder tiempo introduce su lengua en la caverna dulce de la pelirosa.

Cuando el aire exigió a Sakura se separaron y jadeo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Entonces Sasori sintió que su "Amiguito" estaba despertando, comenzó a besarle de nuevo, esta vez siendo un poco más exigente. Sakura para no quedarse atrás comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta las caderas de Sasori y metió su mano en el pantalón de este.

Sasori al sentir la tibia mano de Sakura ahí soltó un gruñido, Sakura sonrió y comenzó a masturbarlo. Sasori también comenzó a redirigir sus manos de su espalda a los pechos de esta y se sintió mejor cuando oyó un gemido sorprendido saliendo de la boca de Sakura. Y comenzó a masajearlos mientras Sakura aumentaba la velocidad de sus manos.

Sasori cada vez se sentía mejor y ya no aguanto más estar así que se impulsó y se puso arriba de Sakura y comenzó bajar su pantalón. La ojijade se ruborizó al entender sus intenciones y comenzó a bajar lentamente su calza y ropa interior... cuando el miembro de Sasori quedo expuesto... Ella se acercó lentamente y lo toco. Sakura soltó un gemido al notar que era verdadero, y Sasori un ronco gruñido. Entonces él se posicionó en la entrada de Sakura y la miro a los ojos y ella asintió. Agarro los hombros del pelirojo y lo beso, mientras Sasori comenzó a entrar lentamente en ella mientras él soltaba gruñidos de satisfacción y ella algunas lagrimas por entregarle su primera vez. Cuando entro por completo se quedó quieto unos momentos y espero a que ella le diera una señal para que se moviera... recibiéndola después de unos momentos y comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella, pero después de unos minutos él comenzó a subir la velocidad, al oír los gemidos de placer de la pelirosada.

En este punto Sakura ya no soltaba lágrimas, sino que gemía al compás con Sasori, quien gruñia, ambos pronunciaban sus nombres entre jadeos y cuando Sasori sentío que llegaba al climax, paro sus embestidas; Sakura lo miro extrañada. Sasori de repente se puso de pie, haciendo que Sakura enredara sus piernas en su cintura y comenzó a avanzar hasta un trozo de pared y la apoyo en esta. Para después volver con las embestidas todavía más rápidas que antes y cuando menos se lo esperaron se corrieron al mismo tiempo.

Sakura aprovechando el éxtasis de él, lo beso una última vez y se mordió el labio inferior hasta soltar unas gotas de sangre en la boca de Sasori y este al tragar la sangre firmo su trato con ella sin el saberlo... sintió un impulso de seguirla donde fuera no quería separarse de ella...

Sasori: Sakura

Sakura: hm ... ¿Qué pasa Sasori-kun? - dice ruborizada mientras la lleva estilo princesa hasta su ropa-

Sasori: ... Llévame contigo ... a ...Konahagakure

Sakura: _ya cayo -sonríe internamente- _ ... ¿estás seguro? -preocupada-

Sasori: ... Si estoy seguro... quiero permanecer a tu lado...

Sakura: ... está bien... veamos que dice la Hokage

Sasori: ... no me separare de ti... nunca más - dice murmurando-

Al terminar de decir eso, la bajo suavemente y se empezaron a vestir ...

Cuando Sasori estuvo a punto ponerse la capa de Akatsuki...pero Sakura lo detuvo

Sasori: ¿qué pasa? -levanta una ceja-

Sakura: ... Sasori-kun... sí vienes conmigo... tienes que renunciar a Akatsuki ...

Sasori: ...

Sakura: ¿Sasori-kun?

Sasori: -suspira-... está bien...

Pone la capa en el suelo con el anillo y se dirige a Sakura

Sasori: ¿entonces que me pongo para cubrir mi torso? -pregunta señalando su tórax-

Sakura: ... mmm _pero si es solo madera_ sácales a algunas de esas marionetas rotas y póntela.

Sasori: Hmp... está bien...

Sakura: gracias Sasori-kun

Sasori: hmp

Después de cubrirse. Se dirigen hasta donde está el cuerpo de Chiyo que estaba comenzando a despertar.

Chiyo: hmm... ¿qué es lo que pasa.?... Sakura! ¡¿Niña donde estas?!

Sakura: estoy aquí Chiyo-baa-sama

Chiyo: ohh gracias al cielo -mira a la derecha de la peli rosa-Sakura...

Sakura: ¿hm?

Chiyo: - mira a Sasori- ¿me puedes decir que es lo que paso mientras estuve inconsciente?

Sasori: pues veras vieja ... yo me voy con Sakura a Konoha -arrogante-

Chiyo: -procesando lo dicho-... ¿QUUUEEEEE?

Sasori: ¿es que esta sorda? ... Porque yo no lo estoy así que no tiene por qué gritar

Chiyo: L-lo siento -se rasca la mejilla tímidamente, pero después se pone seria de nuevo-

Sakura: ... jejeje -rie nerviosamente-

Chiyo: - mira a Sakura- no preguntare como lo convenciste, pero si te diré algo ... Cuídalo

Sakura: _eso no me lo esperaba, pero… de todas formas ya no puede separarse de mi -se encoge de hombros mentalmente- _... lo hare Chiyo-baa-sama

Sasori: hola... Sigo aquí -fastidiado-

Chiyo: bien ... Ahora vamos a reunirnos con los otros equipos ...

Sasosaku: HAI

Se dirigen a donde se encuentran Naruto y Kakashi, con el cuerpo de Gaara.


	4. Descubiertos

(Bueno como soy vaga :3 la pelea fue la misma. Ósea Deidara escapo... Pero aquí, Sakura le puso un Jutsu a Sasori para que no lo mate alguno del equipo. Lo transformó en un chico de pelo blanco con ojos azules y su piel parecida a la de ella. ¡Ah! Y también paso lo mismo de la resurrección de Gaara, pero esta vez Sasori estuvo presente.)

Cuando Chiyo estuvo en sus últimos momentos miro a Sasori y Sakura y dijo.

Chiyo: GRACIAS

Sasori: _Esto no me causa nada, pero, esa técnica le fue muy útil, algún día la aprenderé_

Sakura se puso a llorar y Sasori puso su hombro para que ella llore.

Cuando todos volvieron a la aldea de la Arena. Durmieron hasta el día siguiente... Menos Sasori

Gaara: de nuevo gracias por salvarme.

Naruto: no hay de que-tebbayo -sonríe y estrecha su mano con el-

Gaara: - hace una reverencia- ¿estás seguro de querer irte Kija-san?

Kija (Sasori): Hai Kazekage-sama

Gaara: bien si esa es tu decisión no te detendré

Kakashi: muy bien nosotros nos vamos Kazekage - sama

Gaara: muy bien que tenga un viaje seguro de regreso y de nuevo gracias

Kakashi: no hay de que - dice mientras se apoya en Guy-

Todos de Konoha y Sasori: Nos vemos... Kazekage – sama -hacen una breve reverencia y se van-

Gaara y sus hermanos: ¡Hasta la próxima!

# 1 día después #

Cuando estuvieron en el bosque lejos de Suna.

Kakashi: Guy déjame aquí un momento necesito hablar con mis alumnos

Guy: … bien Kakashi

Kakashi: -se apoya en un árbol- equipo siete, Neji y Kija-san quédense un momento... necesito hablar con ustedes

El resto del equipo Guy se aleja

Kakashi: Esta bien... ahora dime quién eres realmente ... Kija-san

Kija (Sasori): …

Kakashi: ¡NEJI a mi lado!... -Neji se pone al lado de Kakashi- repetiré mi pregunta -serio- ¿quién eres?

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei…

Kakashi: ¡Sakura! A mi lado... igual tu Naruto

Naruto: ¿qué es lo que pasa Kakashi-sensei?

Sakura: No

Kakashi: AHORA

Naruto: Esta bien -de mala gana se pone a su lado-

Kakashi: ¡Sakura!

Naruto: ¿Sakura-chan?

Sakura: ¡No!

Kakashi: ¿Por qué?

Kija: - toma de la mano a Sakura- Porque no y listo -burlon-

Kakashi: ¡cállate! Y dime quién eres...

Sakura: ... Sasori-kun ... Por favor -después de decir eso Kija... o mejor dicho Sasori libero el jutsu que le había puesto Sakura-

Kakashi: ¿Sasori... Akazuna no Sasori?!

Sasori: hmmm veo que me conocen -sonríe arrogante-

Neji: -activa su Byakugan- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Naruto: ¿Qué es lo que pasa? -tebayo!

Kakashi: ¡Sakura ven aquí! … RÁPIDO

Sakura: ¡Que No!

Kakashi: ¡MALDICIÓN SAKURA! Que no ves que él puede matarte

Sakura: ¡Sasori-kun no lo hará ... y tampoco los herirá a ustedes!

Kakashi: ¡¿cómo estas tan segura?!

Sasori: porque tiene mi palabra y yo no la rompo _a veces_

Neji se lanzó a atacar a Sasori para golpearlo con su puño suave... pero no lo logro porque Sakura se puso en medio y Neji tuvo que saltar para atrás para no golpearla

Kakashi: ... Sakura... me debes una muy buena explicación

Neji: ¿¡Que es lo que te pasa Sakura?!

Sakura: ... ustedes no lo atacaran -seria-... Cuando lleguemos a Konoha la Hokage les explicara todo

Naruto: Ne ... Ne Kakashi-sensei ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿Quién es ese tipo-tebayo?

Sasori: ¿Tu compañero puede ser más Menso? -apuntandolo-

Skura: - se pone una mano en la frente- No lo sé Sasori-kun

Sasori: ...

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei Neji-san ... tranquilícense por favor

Kakashi: -ve la cara de Sakura y suspira-... Está bien... Pero no bajare mi guardia

Neji: Igual yo -serio y tosco-

Sakura: Gracias ... Ahora de monos prisa para llegar cuanto antes a Konoha

Neji/Kakashi: ...Esta bien ... - mirando serio a Sasori-

Kakashi: Naruto... ve a buscar a Guy y Tenten y dile que vengan

Naruto: pero... pero Kakashi-sen-

Kakashi: AHORA -frio-

Naruto: - con miedo- Haiii- sale corriendo en Busca de Guy-

Después de una competencia de miradas en la cual Sasori iba ganando. Dejo de mirarlos porque Sakura abarco su atención.

Sakura: Sasori-kun

Sasori: ¿hmm?- volteando a verla-

Sakura: Tengo que ponerte de nuevo el Henge no jutsu

Sasori: ... Está bien

Sakura: Gracias Sasori-kun

Después de esa corta conversación Sakura puso su mano en la frente de Sasori y lo transformó de nuevo en Kija

Sakura: Ya está Sasori-kun -sonríe en su dirección- _Creo que… me estoy encariñando con el…_

Kija: gracias Cerezo -ve como Sakura se sonroja por el apodo-

En este punto los otros dos tenían sus mandíbulas dislocadas por lo que acaban de ver. Pero volvieron a sus caras serias cuando vieron a los otros acercándose.

Guy: ¡ahhh la bella juventud!

Lee: Nooo mi hermosa Sakura-san ya está con otro que no soy yo- con cara melodramática-

Kija: - susurrando a Sakura- siempre es así?

Sakura: - da un suspiro- …

Kija: lo tomare como un Si

Kakashi: - apoyándose en el árbol- Gay vamos a Konaha ... lo más rápido posible

Guy: esa es la llama de la juventud mi eterno rival

Kakashi: -rodando los ojos- Hai Hai

Guy: muy bien... - subiendo a Kakashi a su espalda-

Kakashi: ¿E-espera Guy?

Guy: - preparándose para correr-

Kakashi: Espera... Espera

Guy: -Sale corriendo como si el diablo lo persiguiera mientras grita- Que viva la juventud...

Lee: Neji- se pone de espalda también preparándose para correr-

Neji: Por supuesto que no

(Buee aquí pasa lo mismo que en Shippuden solo que Sakura iba charlando con Kija (Sasori).

Al llegar a Konoha. Guy fue a dejar a Kakashi en el hospital. Mientras Sasori y Sakura se ofrecieron a ir a dar el reporte; Lee, Naruto y Ten-Ten aceptaron para después irse por caminos separados. Pero Neji se fue después de tener una discusión con ambos.

Al llegar a la torre Hokage. Tocaron la puerta para después recibir un - Pase- del otro lado. La primera en entrar fue Sakura que, al verla, Tsunade sonrió, pero después su sonrisa desapareció al ver a Sasori. Ya que pudo sentir un gran punto de chackra en el pecho de este, y por los movimientos que realizaba pudo notar que no era exactamente humano.


	5. Reintegracion

Al llegar a la torre Hokage. Tocaron la puerta para después recibir un - Pase- del otro lado. La primera en entrar fue Sakura que, al verla, Tsunade sonrió, pero después su sonrisa desapareció al ver a Sasori. Ya que pudo sentir un gran punto de chackra en el pecho de este, y por los movimientos que realizaba pudo notar que no era exactamente humano.

Sasosaku: Buenas tardes Hokage-sama

Tsunade: Buenas tardes Sakura y...

Sakura: ... Sasori... Akazuna no Sasori -seria y desase el henge-

Tsunade: - puso la cara más seria que pudo- Cuenta

Al terminar de decir eso Sakura le contó todo. Desde su llegada a Suna, a la pelea con Sasori y el "pequeño encuentro"- ella lo dijo así y la Hokage mostró su cara de confusión, pero se la quito rápidamente al ver la cara de Sakura sonrojada nivel Hinata cuando ve a Naruto-. Al terminar de relatar la cara de la Hokage parecía un poema.

Sakura: … y eso es todo Tsunade-shishou

Tsunade: hmm... entonces que hace el aquí?- pregunto, pero ya tenía una teoría del porque-

Sasori: Quiero integrarme a la aldea de la Hoja ... como un Shinobi -serio-

Sakura: así es Tsunade-sama

Tsunade: ... ¿y que te hizo querer unirte a la Aldea?

Sasori: ... Yo quiero pasar mi tiempo al lado de Sakura... y siendo un Akatsuki no podría... y menos estando en Suna ya que me encerrarían por mis crimenes...

Tsunade: ¿y que te hace pensar que aquí no lo haré? -levanta una ceja-

Sakura: porque hay una ley que dice que si un ninja de otra aldea pide unirse a una nueva sus crímenes serán borrados y será re - integrado a la aldea como un shinobi limpio

Tsunade: _aveces odio su inteligencia_ ... hmmm y ¿cómo puedo estar segura de que no es una trampa?

Sasori: escúcheme Tsunade-sama. ... yo ... si usted quiere le firmo un pacto de sangre... Pero le puedo jurar que no la traicionaré ... mientras Sakura este a mi lado- dice mientras toma la mano de Sakura y le besa la frente- - _mientras Sakura este aquí esta vieja tendrá mi lealtad_ -

Sakura: - se sonroja- Gracias Sasori-kun

Tsunade: … _eso de 'mientras Sakura este aquí es sospechoso, pero… _ está bien ... - abre un cajón y saca una banda de Konoha- Sasori dame tu banda de Suna

Sasori: - se saca la banda de Suna y se la entrega- …

Tsunade: desde hoy - dice mientras saca un pergamino y comienza a escribir- eres un ninja de la Aldea Oculta entre la Hojas- dice mientras deja de escribir y firma con su sangre-

Sasori: acepto esta banda- dice mientras comienza a firmar con sangre "suya"- y juro lealtad a la aldea y a mi Cerezo

Tsunade: -sonríe de lado- con esto ... queda sellado nuestro trato... ahora dime ... conoces el paradero de Orochimaru?

Sakura: - se sorprende y comienza a recordar a Sasuke - Tsunade-kaa-san - dice en un susurro

Sasori: ... si se de el... es más -sonríe arrogante-... tengo a un espía con el

Tsunade: - se sorprende- es eso verdad Sasori-san?

Sasori: así es Tsunade-sama

Sakura: - entrelaza sus manos con las de Sasori - ...

Sakura pov

 **Porque... porque justo cuando me decido en olvidarlo y darme otra razón para vivir.**

 **¡Lo viene a nombrar! ... es cierto... le hice esa estúpida promesa a Naruto y a mi misma... supongo que tendré que ... seguir en su búsqueda... pero esta vez ya no será por amor incondicional ... sino por Naruto... Yo ya me hice la promesa en el momento que comencé los entrenamientos con Tsunade-sama ... y no la voy a romper... - entrelaza sus manos con las de Sasori- no ahora...**

Fin Sakura pov

Tsunade: muy bien... dime lo que sabes...

Sasori: ... en 14 días... tengo que encontrarme con el... en el puente entre el cielo y la tierra

Tsunade: hmmm ... ya veo ... gracias por la información... pero ahora... tengo el problema de en donde te asentaré

Sasori: ...

Sakura: Tsunade-kaa... digo Tsunade-sama... él puede venirse a vivir conmigo …

Tsuande: ¿estas segura? -preocupada-

Sakuraa: si lo estoy a parte usted sabe cuál es mi condición actual

Tsunade: ... está bien - mira a Sasori- estás de acuerdo?

Sasori: si puedo pasar más tiempo con mi Cerezo... Lo haré - muestra una sonrisa de medio lado-

Tsunade: muy bien... ahora Sakura ve y muéstrale su nuevo hogar

Sakura: Hai

Hicieron una reverencia y cuando Sakura estaba a punto de salir se detuvo en seco.

Sakura: _Ah! ¡Cierto_ Tsunade-sama!

T: ¿hmm?_¡ _ahhh! ahora tengo mucho papeleo ... aparte tengo que poner sobre aviso a los shinobis ... y las aldeas... maldición también tendré que tener una conferencia con el Kazekage... esta va a ser una semana laaaarga__ \- da un suspiro- ¿que pasa?

Sa: Kakashi-sensei... quiere una explicación

Después de decir eso se fue con Sasori.

T: -_MALDICIOOON ahora tendré encima a Kakashi pidiendo explicaciones. ..._ TSK

Después de salir del despacho de Tsunade. Sakura se quedó parada en la salida de la torre con la mirada baja.

Si: - un poco preocupado- ¿estas bi...?

No pudo terminar porque Sakura se lanzó a sus brazos colgándose de su cuello diciendo -Sasori-kun... te puedes quedar... no puedo creerlo... estarás más tiempo conmigo. - Y Sakura por impulso lo beso. Él se sorprendió, pero después correspondió gustoso, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y cuando Sakura reacciono alejo un poco su rostro mientras seguía abrazada a él.

Si: Así es Cerezo -sonrie de lado-

Sa: - se sonroja- _van 1 faltan 9_ vamos a casa ... Sasori-kun -sonrie-

Si: hmm

Después de una corta caminata por la aldea enseñándole los lugares mas importantes, llegaron a su hogar. Sakura le señalo su nueva habitación y ella se fue a dar una ducha.

#1 hora después#

Sakura estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando vio a Sasori sentado en su cama. Por consiguiente, se sonrojo fuertemente ... ya que solamente tenía puesta una camisa que le llegaba a los muslos.

(

)

Sasori al verla salir vestida así, se relamió los labios y cuando paso cerca de él, la jalo haciendo que caiga en sus piernas.

Sakura al sentir aquel contacto se sonrojo más de lo que estaba y sintió la respiración de él cerca de su rostro y después sus labios sobre los suyos. Correspondió después de unos segundos y se estremeció cuando sintió las manos de Sasori en su espalda y después dentro de su camisa dirigiéndose a sus pechos

Sasori delicadamente levanto a Sakura sin romper el beso y la acostó en la cama y le saco la unica prenda que tenia puesta. Pudo ver cierto destello de lujuria en su mirada y sonrió ladino.

Si: tardaste mucho... -besa su cuello- y tengo que decirte -lame su mandíbula-... que no me gusta esperar -lame detrás de su oreja-... ni hacer esperar- mientras va dejando un rastro de saliva de su cuello a sus pechos-.

Sakura al sentir el rastro que iba descendiendo, su espalda se arqueo y oyó- Como sabrán? - y cuando quiso preguntarle -¿qué cosa?-

El comenzó a chupar sus pechos. Al sentir la boca de el en sus pechos comenzó a gemir alto... ya que había estado conteniendo sus gemidos y después del primer gemido comenzó descender sus manos hasta los pantalones de Sasori, que desabrocho y bajo lentamente, mientras él seguía con sus pechos

Cuando los bajo por completo se sorprendió al ver la grande erección de Sasori debajo de sus bóxeres. Ella se sonrojo y Sosori dejo sus pechos para ir por su boca. En un movimiento rápido Sakura se puso encima de él y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Sasori.

Bajó hasta sus bóxeres y los bajo lentamente y cuando los saco se sorprendió al ver la graaan erección. Lo toco con las yemas de sus dedos y oyó un gruñido de aprobación de Sasori. Después de unos segundos se lo metió a la boca y comenzó a chuparlo como si de un dulce se tratase mientras subía y bajaba su cabeza. Cuando Sasori sintió que se venía la hizo detenerse y volvieron a su posición inicial y se ubicó en su vagina con su pene agarrado entre sus manos y la miro a los ojos mientras entraba en ella de un solo jalón. Sakura hizo un pequeño gemido entre dolor y placer. El comenzó con estocadas lentas... para después ir subiendo la velocidad mientras gruñía y Sakura gemía... cada vez más alto.

Cuando sintieron que se venían gimieron sus nombres al mismo tiempo. Él se acostó entre los pechos de ella y se taparon, para dormir plácidamente.


	6. Mision

# En otro lugar #

?: SASORI-NO-DANNA!

?: Tsk... donde esta? uhn

Otro sujeto mira al suelo y ve la capa y el anillo de Akatsuki.

?: Mira Senpai... son las cosas de Sasori-senpai

?: hmmm? -ve las cosas- tienes razón Tobi-baka ... pero ¿que hace esto aquí?

T: Tobi no sabe... Tobi es un buen chico

?: Hai Hai - _que raro aquí no este el cuerpo de Danna... ¿lo habrán secuestrado?... no, no creo sus cosas estaban aquí, si lo hubieran aprisionado se hubieran llevado sus cosas... pero estas están bien organizadas, digno de Sasori_ -

T: DEIDARA-SENPAII

D: cállate Tobi que no ves que estoy pensando

T: H-hai Senpai

D: Tsk ... Vamos a reportárselo al líder Tobi…

T: HAI

Después de decir eso se fueron caminando a la guardia Akatsuki.

# Al día siguiente #

Después de levantarse, Sasori y Sakura se vistieron.

Ambu: Sakura Haruno, la Hokage requiere tu presencia en 1 hora -con eso dicho, desapareció-

Después de que se fuera, Sasori y Sakura se vistieron. Sasori se quedó en la casa. Y Sakura se fue a la torre Hokage, porque más temprano fue un Anbu a decirle que Tsunade la llamaba.

Cuando llego estaba a punto de tocar cuando.

?: ¡Sakura-chan!

S: ¿Naruto? -dándose la vuelta-

N: Hai - tebayo -sonríe-

S: ¿A ti también te cito Lady-Tsunade?

N: Así es

Sakura toco la puerta dos veces y entro al despacho.

Sa/Na: Buenas tardes la Lady-Tsunade / Baa-chan

T: Buenas tardes Sakura... Y Naruto ... ¡te dije que no me llamaras así! -levantando amenazadoramente su puño-

N: H-haiiii -con miedo-

S: - con una gotita en la sien- ¿Y... para que nos citó Tsunade-sama?

T: Desde hoy tendrán dos nuevos integrantes.

Sa/Na: ...Eh?

T: Así es ... ¡SAI! ¡YAMATO!

Cuando dijo eso una nube de humo se hizo presente y aparecieron ... (Como soy vaga:3 son Sai y Yamato. Paso lo mismo que en Shippuden. Tsunade les dijo sobre lo que sabía de Orochimaru y cuando estaba por decirles sobre su nueva misión)

# Tocan la puerta #

T: -en un murmullo- Justo a tiempo- voz firme- Adelante

?: ¿Me llamo Tsunade-sama? -entrando a la habitación-

T: Así es, Sasori-san

Sai: ... ¿Qué hace un desertor aquí? - con una sonrisa ... (que es más falsa que los sentimientos de tu ex :v, perdón no me pude resistir XD) falsa-

N: ¿Desertor?

Ya: Hmm... con que él es quien nos brindó la información -dice analizando-

Sa: ¿Sasori-kun... que haces aquí? -ladea su cabeza a un lado- _no creí que nos enviaría a nosotros_

Si: Pues ... vine porque la Hokage me llamo... -se encoge de hombros-

T: Así es ... el cómo nos brindó la información los acompañara en su próxima misión -entrelaza sus dedos y apoya su mentón en estos-

Todos menos Tsunade: ¿Misión? -sorprendidos-

T: Así es ...-seria- equipo 7 ... tendrán que ir al puente entre el cielo y la tierra en compañía de Sasori y capturar al espía que tiene el infiltrado con Orochimaru ... Parten en 1 semana. ¿Entendido?

Todos: Hai Lady-Tsunade/ Baa-chan

Cuando Naruto dijo eso, salió volando por la puerta del despacho y agrieto la pared por el impacto. Todos, excepto Sai, sudaron y salieron silenciosamente del despacho

Sakura y Sasori se fueron a su casa ah ... lo dejo a su imaginación 7u7. Mientras los otros se fueron a las suyas :v.

# 1 semana después #

En las afueras de Konoha se podían ver 5 siluetas, saltando rápidamente por los árboles para llegar a su destino.

# En otro lugar #

T: ¡Deidara-senpai! -corriendo hacia el-

D: Que pasa Tobi uhn -moldeando arcilla-

T: Tobi quiere saber si tiene alguna misión

D: no lo sé Tobi-baka. ... vamos a preguntarle a Pain – sama -se levanta de su posición en el sillón-

Dijo eso para después dirigirse a la oficina del líder, seguido de cerca por Tobi. Estando allí, toco tres veces y espero hasta que recibió una respuesta

?: Adelante -con voz profunda-

* Abre la puerta *

D: Buenas tardes Líder -hace una reverencia-

T: Buenas tardes Pain-sama -feliz-

P: Ya vayan al grano -serio-

D: Huy me recuerda a Danna -murmura-

P: hmp -haciendo oídos sordos a lo que dijo Deidara-

T: ... Tobi es un buen chico -inocente-

D: Ya ... queremos saber si tiene alguna misión para nosotros

P: - revisando un portapapeles- así es... -deja el objeto que tenia en manos sobre el escritorio-

T: ¡Yey! -levanta las manos-

D: - le da un golpe en la cabeza- Cállate -le da una mirada de muerte-... -vuelve su mirada a su lider- ¿de qué trata la misión Pain-sama?

P: hmm... tendrás que ir a averiguar un rumor -sin emoción-

D: - con cara de incrédulo- ¿que?

T: Yey, Tobi tiene una misión, ¡Tobi tiene una misión!

D: - le pega de nuevo- cállate... con todo respeto Líder-sama, pero de que rumores habla? Uhn -curioso-

P: - entrelaza sus manos frente a su rostro- sobre Sasori

D: - con cara de asombro- ¿Cuales rumores?

P: Según lo que me contó Konan -la mira de soslayo en la oscuridad-... en la Aldea de la Hoja...-vuelve su mirada a ambos- se integró un integrante de "Akatsuki" y se convirtió en un ninja de esta ...

D: eso no puede ser... -con incredulidad en su voz- deben de ser rumores falsos -asegura-... pero... -recuerda el lugar de la pelea y los sucesos anteriores a este-

P: eso es lo que ustedes deben averiguar...-dirige su mirada a Deidara- o mejor dicho tú Deidara...

T: ¡ehhh! ... ¿Y Tobi? -mira emocionado a su líder, atraves de su mascara-

P: hmp ... te tengo otra misión. -lo mira un momento- ... te la daré después. -redirige su mirada a Deidara- Ahora Deidara saldrás en 1 semana. ¿Entendido?

D: Hai Lider-sama -hace una simple reverencia-

P: Bien. Vete y Tobi quédate.

T: Hai. Adios Senpai -lo saluda con un movimiento de mano-

D: Adios Tobi-baka -sin mirarlo y saliendo de la habitación-

Cuando Tobi y Pain al quedare solos, estuvieron en silencio unos minutos y después comenzó la conversación verdadera.

T: - con voz más grave y seria- ¿Es eso verdad... Pain?

P: Así es Obito -serio-

T: Tú ... ¿qué es lo que crees?

P: la verdad...-pensativo- no lo sé ... -suspira- pero tú mismo estuviste cuando recuperaron la capa y el anillo y si los rumores son verdad...

T: tendremos que ir a interrogarle... -analizando los hechos, recuerda algo-

P: Así es y también hacer que guarde silencio -serio y frió-

T: No te preocupes por eso Pain... -sonríe detrás de la máscara-

P: ¿y porque no debería? -levanta una ceja-... él sabe la ubicación de la guardia -apunta en palabras-

T: él no es tan estúpido para hacer eso -contraataca-... aparte -sonríe cínicamente- ... si mi teoría es cierta... puede que no haga nada contra nosotros...

P: ¿de qué teoría me estás hablando? -exige-

T: de algo que recordé hace poco y que en su tiempo lo sabrás -suelta una carcajada áspera-

P: hmp ... está bien -se rinde-

T: Bien... - vuelve a su voz de niño- ¡Yey! ¡Tobi tiene la misión de ir también a la aldea! -saltando-

P: así es ... pero en secreto ... que Deidara no te detecte -con voz profunda-

T: Entendido -saluda como un soldado-

Después de decir eso Tobi salió dando brincos de la oficina mientras Pain volvía a su trabajo.

# volvemos con Sakura# #Tiempo actual #

Ya ha pasado 5 días y ya están en una posada donde Yamato les está explicando el plan de ataque.

Ya: Sasori-san usted ira a hablar con el espía y… -interrumpido-

Si: no puedo... -serio lo corta-

Ya: ¿eh? -confundido-... ¿Por qué?

Si: porque no tengo a Hiruko ... mi sirviente me conocía mediante a el... _ya que casi nadie conoce mi verdadera forma, solo un puñado de personas_

Ya: hmmm -pensativo-... si mal no recuerdo estaba hecho de madera... ¿verdad?

Si: ¿yo o el disfraz? -tuvo el impulso de levantar una ceja-

Ya: el disfraz... -con una gota en la sien-

Si: Si... así es -asiente con la cabeza-

Ya: bien ... pues yo te haré uno nuevo... de madera ... tu solo dame el diseño y lo haré -asiente para sí mismo-

Si: ... hmmm -pensativo-... está bien... -asiente- siendo así... Acepto -lo mira-

Ya: bien sigo explicando... Cuando Sasori se reúna con él, nosotros estaremos ocultos y esperaremos a que Sasori nos de una señal para ir a atraparlo. Cuando lo tengamos nos iremos a Konoha ... ¿Entendido? -los mira serio-

Todos: Hai

Ya: ¿Entendido Naruto?

N: hmm -asiente con la cabeza- Hai-ttebayo

Ya: bien ... descansaremos por ahora y en dos días iremos al puente

Todos: Hai -asienten al mismo tiempo-

Después de eso cada uno se fue a su habitación a descansar. (la organización de las habitaciones era así: Sasori y Sakura (insistencia de ambos); Naruto y Sai (con la oposicion de Naruto y las sonrisas falsas de Sai); Yamato solo (por su tranquilidad mental))


	7. Encuentro del viejo equipo siete

# Dos días después #

En unos arbustos se encontraban ocultos, el temporal nuevo equipo 7 esperando la señal del maestro de las marionetas. Cuando faltaban unos minutos para la hora acordada Sasori avanzo lentamente al centro del puente y pudieron ver desde la otra esquina a un encapuchado acercándose.

Cuando llegaron al centro del puente, el desconocido se bajo la capucha mostrando a KABUTO, la mano derecha de Orochimaru. Naruto comenzó a enojarse y Sakura se quedó en silencio, asimilando lo que veia.

Estuvieron hablando un tiempo cuando de repente una serpiente salto de la maleza con dirección a Sasori, tratando de clavarle sus colmillos venenosos... Sakura estuvo a punto de saltar, pero Yamato la detuvo, agarrándola del brazo.

Entonces Naruto comenzó a irradiar Chackra Rojo cuando vio a ... OROCHIMARU acercarse detrás de Kabuto

Orochimaru: Vaya, vaya ... parece que aquí están los amigos de Sasuke-kun -se relame los pálidos labios-

Kabuto: así parece Orochimaru-sama -se acomoda los lentes-

Orochimaru: ku ku ku -carcajea oscuramente-

Kabuto: al parecer querían información del escondite -serio-

Orochimaru: vaya y creyeron que usando a Kakashi disfrazado de Sasori lo lograrían -con sarcasmo-

Kabuto: pero es una lástima... -niega con la cabeza- Así podría a ver matado al verdadero Sasori -sonríe arrogante-

Sasori: hmm veo que me traicionaste. ... entonces ya no te necesito- hace la señal-

El equipo 7 al ver la señal se pusiciono detrás de Sasori. Mientras el salía de la marioneta, Hiruko.

Sasori: para tu mala suerte … -mostrando una sonrisa- Kabuto. … Yo soy el verdadero Akasuna no Sasori

Kabuto: hmm entonces veo que los rumores son verdad -en un susurro que todos oyeron-

Orochimaru: ku ku ku oh... Sasori - chan -lo mira divertido-

Sasori: cállate Maldita Serpiente -frunce el ceño-

Kabuto: hn -frunce el ceño al oír el insulto a su amo-

Sasori: ¿Y de que rumores están hablando?

Orochimaru: ohh pobre Sasori - chan

Kabuto: hmp... de que un Akatsuki se unió a la aldea de la Hoja como un shinobi de esta -relata serio-

Sasori: hm _los rumores son rapidos_ ...

Yamato: Ya basta ... ahora dirás donde tienes a Sasuke Uchiha -mirando a Orochimaru

Orochimaru: ... No -sonríe-

Yamato: si no es por las buenas ...- se pone en pose de pelea- serán por las malas -hace unas posiciones de manos y se crea un clon de madera-

OroKabu: hmp - mostrando ambos una sonrisa sádica-

(Bueee aquí pasa lo mismo que en Shippuden con la única diferencia que esta vez Naruto no hirió a Sakura ya que Sasori la pudo alejar de el con sus hilos de chackra, Sai se "unió" a Orochimaru y conoció a Sasuke, también la búsqueda del escondite hasta cuando encontraron a Sai y comenzaron a buscar a Sasuke)

Después de un tiempo buscando en la cueva subterranea, nadie encontraba ninguna pista de Sasuke, hasta que escucharon una explosión. Se dirigieron rapidamente y, lo primero que vieron fue a Sai mirando hacia la pared destruida... cuando dirigieron sus miradas a donde Sai prestaba atención, Natuto se quedó petrificado, Sakura se quedó en un shock, mientras Sai, Sasori y Yamato lo miraban fijamente. Sasuke observaba a cada uno hasta que su mirada se detuvo en Sakura y ella se sintió nerviosa, pero volvió a la normalidad al sentir la mano de Sasori entrelazada con la suya y le devolvió la mirada fija a Sasuke. El azabache sonrió de lado y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sasuke estaba frente a Sakura.

Sasuke: hmp Hola Sa-ku-ra -dice su nombre lentamente y con burla-

Sakura: ... Hola Sasuke -seria-

Sasuke: - levanta una ceja- ya no me dices " Sasuke-kun"? -pregunta irónico-

Sakura: No Sasuke...

Sasuke: - deja de mirarla y le dirige su mirada a su mano y después a Sasori- ¿y tú eres?

Sasori... Sasori... Akasuna no Sasori -serio-

Sasuke: hmp ... ¿tú conoces el paradero de Itachi? - activando su Sharingan-

Sasori: ... -desvía su mirada, ya que Sakura le jalo el brazo- ¿Que pasa Cerezo?

Sakura: Sasori-kun. ...

Sasuke: - frunce el ceño- "Kun" ¿ahora a él le pones el "kun"? y tu -mira a Sasori- ¿la llamas Cerezo?

Sakura: ... _y a este que le pasa_ -desvía la mirada de Sasuke-

Sasori: Así es ... Porque. ... ¿acaso te molesta? -arrogante-

Sasuke: hmp...- desaparece de nuevo y en un parpadeo esta frente a Naruto- Hmp, hola Dobe

(Bueee desde aquí también pasa lo mismo que en Shippuden, hasta que tienen que volver)

Esa misma noche el equipo 7 junto con Sasori se dirigieron a Konoha rápidamente.

Yamato: al paso que vamos ... tardaremos 4 días en llegar a Konahagakure -serio saltando de rama en rama-

Todos: Hai/Hn

Sakura: -_4 días y podré volver a mi hogar_ sonríe-

# En otro lugar #

?: Muy bien... 4 días y llegare a LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA unh -sorie de lado-

A una distancia segura se encontraba un enmascarado siguiendolo.

?: muy bien Senpai... -detrás de un arbol-


	8. Deidara

# 4 días después # - en el bosque-

Sakura pov

 **Hmm ... Estoy sintiendo el chackra de un Akatsuki... y no es el de Sasori... tendré que quedarme y enfrentarlo ... o mejor - muestra una sonrisa de lado- lo esclavizaré.**

Fin Sakura pov

Sakura: Oigan chicos

Todos: Hm/ Que/

Sakura: tengo algo que hacer... adelántense -voltea la mirada-

Todos: - la voltean a ver y ella se sonroja- Ya entendemos

Sakura: Gracias

Todos se adelantan, menos Sakura que se aleja hasta llegar a un claro y se sienta bajo un arbo, a esperar al Akatsuki...

Sakura: _hmmm ya llego..._ ...

De entre los arboles bajo un rubio de pelo largo atado en media coleta.

 **Deidara POV**

 **Hmp -siente su cuerpo sacudirse levemente-... algo le está pasando a mi cuerpo... es extraño... es lo mismo que paso de la última vez que vi a Danna...-recuerda ese dia y los sucesos siguientes- hmm debe haber algún ninja de Konoha cerca... -llega a esa conclusion-**

 **-sigue corriendo hasta que llega a un claro-**

 **Uhn. Tal como dije - baja de un árbol- un ninja de Konoha -siento mi cuerpo temblar- ¡Oy oy! ¿qué le pasa a mi cuerpo uhn? -examina a la pesona frente a el- ... Esa niña... -recuerda el pelo rosa- es la que peleo con Danna.**

Fin Deidara pov

Sakura: ¿quien eres? -se pone en pose de pelea-

?: Y porque tendría que responderte? Unh -con voz seria, pero con cierta pizca de burla-

Sakura: Hmp...

Después de esa monosílaba se desata una gran pelea, que dura pocas horas, pero que el desastre es grande, en donde Deidara pareciera tener la ventaja. Pero Sakura logra igualarlo, ocacionando que el rubio sonría de lado.

?: hmm... Soy Deidara -respirando un poco más rápidamente-

Sakura: ehh... ese es tu nombre- muestra una sonrisa de lado-... Yo soy Sakura Haruno -se presenta respirando entrecortadamente-

Deidara: hmm veo que son educados los de Konoha _ maldición esta niña esta como quiere... -mira su cuerpo- ¡¿que acabo de pensar?!... maldición será mejor que acabe con ella rápido _ pero no será por mucho -sonríe sádicamente-

Sakura: - lo mira fijamente a los ojos- A si? -se cruza de brazos accon que hace que su pecho se vea mas grande-

Deidara: Hmp _ _tiene unos hermosos ojos... ella... es el verdadero arte_ _... -da una sonrisa de lado-

Sakura: ¿qué es tan gracioso... Dei-da-ra? -dice su nombre seductoramente-

Deidara: _ _maldición ... lo dice tan sensualmente... me encanta_ _ que por fin... encontré el verdadero arte Uhn

Sakura: ¿A si?... ¿Y cuál es? -con una fina ceja alzada-

Deidara: - su sonrisa se ensancha- Tú, Sa-ku-ra -dice roncamente su nombre-

Sakura: - tiembla levemente- ¿Y porque dices eso? _ _Mierda... me olvide de tomar la píldora y su presencia es fuerte_ _ ... -suelta un suspiro al sentir que el aire se calienta-

Deidara: Porque es verdad... _ _ya no aguanto... quiero hacerla mía... hmp ..._ \- muestra una mirada lujuriosa- ¿ _pero desde cuando hago el bien y sigo las reglas? ... entonces simplemente lo haré_ _

Sakura: -ve la mirada de Deidara- _ _Hmm veo que ya no puede resistir sus instintos... ya va a comenzar el entretenimiento_ \- Neee Dei-da-ra-kun -dice sensualmente-

Deidara: _ _mierda esta mujer sí que sabe cómo calentarme solo con palabras_ \- ¿qué pasa Sa-ku-ra-Chan? -dice su nombre roncamente- _ _pero no me quedare atrás_ _

Sakura: -se sonroja- ¿tienes las mismas intenciones que yo?

Deidara: hmmm ... puede ser- muestra una sonrisa de lado- ¿Tus intenciones - dice mientras se acerca a Sakura- son las de -se pone enfrente de Sakura- dejar que la lujuria controle tu cuerpo?

Sakura: - pasa sus brazos por el cuello de Deidara- es justo lo que tenía en mente -le da una sonrisa sexual-

Deidara: hm... -tararea y la besa, mientras comienza a bajarle el cierre de su camisa y falda-

Sakura: -comienza a sacarle la capa Akatsuki y la camisa- Ah -gime suavemente-

Cuando el torso de Deidara quedo descubierto, Sakura comenzó a repartir besos por este, ganándose gruñidos del rubio.

En un rápido movimiento Deidara acostó a Sakura encima de su capa y comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras con las yemas de sus dedos comenzó a descender hasta sus pechos. Los descubrió y puso su palma sobre estos y con las bocas de sus manos comenzó a chuparlos y a morderlos levemente, ganándose gemidos de Sakura que fueron callados por el beso de Deidara.

Sakura para no perder ritmo bajo sus manos a la entrepierna del rubio y metió sus pequeñas manos por los pantalones de este, Deidara al sentir la mano de Sakura gruño.

Sakura: hmm... - dice mientras masajea el miembro de Deidara - veo que ya estas duro- sonríe de lado-

Deidara: hmp... - deja los pechos de Sakura y baja sus manos hasta los pantalones cortos de ella- quien crees - dice mientras baja las ultimas prendas que cubren a Sakura- que me puso así- muestra una sonrisa de lado y mira detenidamente el cuerpo de Sakura-

Sakura: - jadea al sentirse desnuda- hmp- se sonroja fuertemente-

Deidara:- comienza a recorrer el cuerpo de Sakura con sus manos mientras va dando leves mordiscos con estas- jeje, no te avergüences preciosa

Sakura: Ah - gime al sentir la mano de Deidara cerca de su intimidad- De-Deidara-kun- dice sonrojada-

Deidara: - _mierda... esta mujer es la mejor ... me enciende con tan solo decir mi nombre_ _sonrojada_ \- me encantas

Sakura:- se sonroja mas al sentir que el pene de Deidara esta palpitando- ...

Sakura en un rápido movimiento se pone a horcajadas sobre Deidara y con sus manos baja por completo el pantalón de Deidara y deja descubierto su miembro, lo agarra con sus manos y en un rápido empuje lo mete en su vagina. Suelta un pequeño grito entre dolor y placer. Y después de unos segundos, comienza a subir y bajar sus caderas.

Ella gime, el gruñe. En un compás erótico y lujurioso.

Deidara se siente dominado, asi que de un rapido moviento, ocacionando que grite, se pone de pie y se acerca a un arbol cercano. La apoyo en un árbol y ahora el es quien tenia el control en las estocadas. Entraba y salia de ella rápidamente; ambos jadeaban, continuaron asi hasta que llegaron a su orgasmo. Y al final Sakura sin perder tiempo, lo besa y se muerde el labio con fuerza haciendo una pequeña herido, para asi dejar caer sangre el boca de Deidara. Y paso lo mismo que con Sasori...

Deidara: Sakura...Uhn -al bajar de su orgasmo,tratando de relativizar su respiración-

Sakura: hmm ... que pasa Deidara-kun -tambien bajando de su orgasmo mientras respira pesadamente, todavia apoyada y enfundada en Deidara-

Deidara: quiero irme contigo uhn -bajando lentamente a Sakura-

Sakura: _el segundo, listo -sonríe internamente-_... ¿Estas seguro...? -acercándose a donde están sus pertenencias y ropas-

Deidara: si uhn... -terminando de vestirse-

Despues de decir eso se vistieron completamente y cuando Deidara se estuvo a punto de ponerse la capa Sakura lo detuvo

Deidara: que pasa? uhn

Sakura: Deidara-kun... -se muerde el labio inferior- si vas conmigo... tienes que renunciar a Akatsuki...

Deidara: ¿porque? -pregunta inocente-

Sakura: porque si vas como Akatsuki los shinobis te atacaran

Deidara: hmmm ...

Sakura: Y te separaran de mi, eso es lo que quieres Deidara-kun ?

Deidara:- da un suspiro- esta bien...

Sakura: Gracias Deidara-kun -lo besa en la mejilla-

 **Deidara pov**

 **Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Porque vine a Konoha en primer lugar?**

 **Hmmm... -piensa- ¡Ahh! ... ya recuerdo... vine a buscar información de Danna... hmp...**

 **Pero ahora que deserté de Akatsuki. -mira a Sakura que esta a su lado- Ya no tengo la obligación de seguir las ordenes de Pain... jeje Ahora... soy... libre...**

 **Fin Deidara pov**

Deidara: Ne .. nee Sakura-chan

Sakura: hmm ... que pasa Deidara-kun?

Deidara: en la aldea... podre unirme como un shinobis sin que me encierren?

Sakura: Así es Deidara-kun. ... mientras estés conmigo... nadie podrá atacarte -sonrie-

Deidara: Ohhh ...

Sakura: okey... apurémonos... que mi equipo debe de estar preocupado -frunce el ceño-

Deidara: ... ¿Venias con un equipo? -pregunta ladeando la cabeza-

Sakura: Así es ... pero me quede para poder verte

Deidara: hmmm... okey vamos -a su lado-

Despues de unos minutos.

Sakura: ...-recuerda a su equipo- A sí. ... Deidara-kun! _como me pude olvidar de Sasori!... tengo que avisarle_

Deidara: ¿que pasa Sakura-chan?

Sakura: Sas-

Pero no pudo terminar cuando una marioneta se puso entre Sakura y Deidara. Ocasionando que saltaran en diferentes direcciones.

Deidara reconoció esa marioneta y busco con la mirada al que la controlaba. Y Sakura se quedo quieta en contra de su voluntad y se alejo de Deidara

Sakura: Deidara-kun! -lo mira-

Deidara: Sakura-chan.. ¿que pasa? ¿Porque te alejas? -tratando de acercarse-

Sakura: Sasori-kun. ... Deidara no me hizo nada ... no lo lastimes -preocupada-

Deidara: -se queda paralizado viendo como de entre los arboles sale Sasori- D-danna? -con incredulidad-

Sasori: Asi es Deidara el mismo -sonrie arrogante-

Sakura: Sasori-kun. Suelta mi cuerpo -suspira

Sasori: - se pone frente a ella- ¿Y porque debería de hacerlo? -levanta una ceja-

Sakura: Por favor -lo mira con un puchero-

Sasori: ...-da un suspiro- Esta bien

Sakura: Gracias -siente el control de su cuerpo-

Sasori: Ahora si -redirige su mirada al rubio-... dime que haces aquí Deidara

Deidara: hmp... -se cruza de brazos- venia a buscarte... -serio- pero... -mira a Sakura- me iré con ella... a Konoha

Sakura: ... -suspira casi impercepriblemente-

Si: Hmp.. - da una sonrisa de lado - ya veo... entonces ... ¿quieres compartir?

Deidara:- muestra una sonrisa de lado- Así es Danna

Sasori: Entonces. ... ¿Porque la sigues?

Deidara: ... Porque ella... es la representación del Arte Verdadero

Sasori: ... Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo -sonríe de lado-

Deidara: Así es...

Sakura: Entonces... ¿Ustedes irán conmigo a Konoha?

SasoDei: Así es /Uhn

Sakura: Bien... Sasori-kun.

Sasori: ¿Que?

Sakura: ¿y los otros?

Sasori:. Ahh ... les dije que se adelantarán ... que yo te esperaría

Sakura: ehh... Okey, entonces vamos -se encoge de hombros

SasoDei: Bien -la siguen-

Así continuaron su camino a Konoha. Sin saber que un enmascarado los estuvo observando todo el rato. Cuando ya no pudo verlos, se acerco rapidamente, tomo las cosas de Deidara y huyo de ahi a toda velocidad.

Tobi: Esto no es bueno... - cerca de Rain Village- ¡Pain-sama es terrible!- comenzó a gritar como loco, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano de no irse detrás de la peli rosa-

Cuando llego a la guardia esta se hallaba vacía... bueno casi. Si no fuera por Pain que esta en su oficina. Se dirigio a pasos rapidos alli y entro.


	9. Reintegración II

Cuando Tobi llego a la guardia, expandió su chackra para saber si había alguien, pero esta se hallaba vacía de los demás miembros... bueno casi. Si no fuera por Pain que estaba en su oficina. Así que Tobi se dirigió rápidamente hacia allí.

*Entra en la oficina de Pain sin tocar*

Tobi: Es terrible Pain-sama -alterado-

Pain: ¿Que pasa Tobi? -levanta una ceja-

Tobi: Tobi pregunta... ¿Hay alguien en la guardia?

Pain: ... No, Obito -serio-

Tobi: -con voz seria y profunda- Mucho mejor. Esto es muy importante... Konahagakure tiene a un arma de un muy alto peligro para nosotros... -dice cuatelosamente-

Pain: ¿Te refieres al Kyuby? -levanta una ceja-

Tobi: No ... es -duda momentaneamente- ... una chica.

Pain:-con incredulidad- Una chica? Una Jinyuricki?!

Tobi: No es una jinyuricki! Pero si una chica, eso si es...

Pain: ¿Y que tiene de "peligroso" esa chica? -serio con cierto toque sarcástico-

Tobi: es alguien con un poder que... -piensa bien sus siguientes palabras- nos hace despertar nuestro lado lujurioso y salvaje...

Pain: ¿Qué? -incrédulo-

Tobi: Así es... con tan solo verla -la recuerda- ... tus sentidos y tu cuerpo... -las sensaciones al recordarla desnuda- comienzan a fallarte...

Pain: ¿y como estas seguro? -exige-

Tobi: ... Deidara y Sasori desertaron por ella...

Pain:- se para rapidamente de su asiento - ¿es eso verdad Obito? -serio-

Tobi: Así es Pain... -serio- y también... -un sonrojo aparece, pero es imperceptible por la mascara- estuve presente cuando ella apareció... y sentí en carne propia el descontrol de mi cuerpo al verla...

Pain: Esto es mas grave de lo que pensé ... -susurro-

Tobi: Si no nos ocupamos de ella ... la organización corre peligro -suelta de golpe-

Pain:- se pone serio y estoico- ¿Cual peligro?

Tobi: ... como veras ... casi todos en la organización son hombres...

Pain: Ya entiendo... -se sienta de nuevo-

Tobi: ¿que hacemos?

Pain: por ahora ... -piensa en un plan- Mandare a Konan para que se ocupe de ella...

Tobi: Tienes razón... como ella es la única mujer de la organización. Podrá matarla sin correr con el mismo riesgo que nosotros -asiente-

Pain: Si _ _eso espero__

Tobi: Bien... - vuelve a su voz de niño- Tobi va en busca de Konan-senpai para decirle de su nueva misión... -saltando-

Pain: Hn

Tobi se dirigió a la entrada, ya que sintió que el chackra de Konan se acercaba. Saliendo de la guardia se encontró con la antes nombrada que recién llegaba de alguna misión dada por su líder.

Tobi: Konan-senpai! -agita sus brazos-

Konan:¿hm Tobi? -lo mira serena-

Tobi: Konan-senpai. Tiene usted una misión en Konoha -finaliza serio-

Konan: ¿De que trata la misión Tobi?

Tobi: tiene que encargarse de una chica

Konan: ... Entendido. Dime nombre y descripción -con expresión seria-

Tobi: Se llama Sakura Haruno. Es fácil de encontrar por su singular cabello rosa y ojos jade

Konan: hmp... ¿cuando parto?

Tobi: si es posible lo mas rápido posible...

Konan: Entendido. En 1 hora salgo.

Tobi: ¡Bien!

Konan estaba entrando a la guardia cuando Tobi hablo.

Tobi: ¡ah! y Konan-senpai... -con voz profunda- Si ves a Sasori-senpai o Deidara-senpai dígale que vuelvan

Konan: -confundida pero igual asiente-...

Después de decir eso Tobi salio corriendo a quien sabe donde, mientras Konan iba a descansar momentaneamente para cumplir con la misión.

# Con Sakura #

Sakura, junto con Deidara estuvieron caminando por un tiempo hasta casi divisar las puertas de Konoha, pero cuando estuvieron a unos metros de la entrada. Naruto salio corriendo de Konoha y salto a abrazar a Sakura, quien a duras penas logro atraparlo sin dejarlo caer.

Naruto: ¡Sakura-chan! -grita-

Sakura: Naruto -sonrie y corresponde el abrazo-

Deidara: ¿es siempre así? Uhn -a Sasori-

Sasori: See

Deidara: ...

Naruto: - se separa de ella y mira a Sasori y al rubio- Neee ... Sakura-chan

Sakura: Hm...? Que pasa Naruto? -mirando a tras de el para ver si alguien mas de su equipo lo siguio-

Naruto: Quien es **la** rubia? -menea la cabeza-

Deidara: -con una venita en la frente- ¿a quien le dice rubia **TEÑIDO**? -grita a Naruto-

Naruto: Oyee - _ese tipo... lo e visto antes... ¿pero donde?... hmmm..._.- Ahhhhh! -recuerda- Tu eres un miembro de Akatsuki! El que mato a Gaara! -brama serio y enojado-

Deidara: -con despreocupacion- Corrección. **ERA** un miembro de Akatsuki, niño.

Naruto: -se pone en pose de pelea- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Ven a mi lado!

Sakura: ¡No!

Naruto: ¿porque?

Deidara: por que NO- dice mientras toma la mano de Sakura y entrelaza sus dedos-

Sasori: DEJA VU -dice mirando a todos-

Naruto: Sakura-chan. ¡¿Acaso estas del lado de ellos?! -dice incredulo-

Saakra: - se suelta de la mano de Deidara y le pega la cabeza- BAKA. ¿Porque todos creen que ellos solo vienen a atacar? -murmura-

Naruto: mmm... dejame pensarlo -se pone en pose pensativa... NO SE... tal vez ... ¿¡Porque son Akatsuki?! -grita sarcastico-

Sakuraa: Naruto -susurra-

Naruto: ¿que no ves que ellos podrían matarte? -dice alterado-

Deidara: -se enfurece-... Oye Teñido -a Naruto-... yo te juro que nunca heriré a Sakura-chan- dice mientras toma la mano izquierda de Sakura y entrelaza sus dedos-

Sasori: hmp- dice mientras toma la mano derecha de Sakura-

Sakura: - se sonroja y sorprende al sentir calidez y suavidad en las manos de Sasori- ... _no sera..._

Naruto: - con cara de incrédulo y sorpresa- ¿¡Q-Quuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeee?!

SasoSakuDei: ¡Cállate que no estamos sordos! -gritan tapándose los oídos y enojados-

Naruto: H-haiiii -dice con miedo-

Sakura: Bien ahora vamos a ir con la Hokage a reportarle esto y no quiero ninguna queja. ¿Entendido? -dice furiosa-

SasoDeiNaru: Haiii- con miedo-

Sakura: Entonces -ahora con un aura feliz- Andando

Así entraron a Konoha y se dirigieron al despacho Hokage.

Cuando llegaron Sakura toco la puerta dos veces y entro con los 3 chicos.

Todos: Buenas tardes Hokage-sama/ Baa-chan

Tsunade: Buenas tardes Sakura, Sasori-san, _ _parece que Sasori ya tiene un cuerpo humano__ Naruto y...

Sakura: Deidara -dice seria-

Tsunade: -pone expresión seria- Naruto sal de aquí

Naruto: pero.. Porque ba-

Tsunade: Sal -seria-

Naruto: ... e-esta bien... -dice con miedo y confusión-

Naruto sale y Sakura le cuenta todo a Tsunade. Desde que sintió su chackra de Deidara hasta la pelea y lo "especial". Tsunade ya no estaba tan sorprendida como la primera vez, pero debía de admitir que la cara de su alumna se veía graciosa al sonrojarse.

Sakura: eso es todo Tsunade-shishou -dice para pararse al lado de ambos chicos-

Tsunade: Hm -pensativa-... bien -chasquea la lengua- ... ahora a lo que viniste Deidara-san -abriendo un cajon de su escritorio-

Deidara: Hai uhn -da un paso mas cerca del escritorio-

Tsunade: -saca un pergamino y escribe lo mismo que Sasori y también saca la banda- entrégame tu banda de Iwa Deidara-san -extendiendo su mano-

Deidara: -se desata la banda y se la da a Tsunade- ...

Tsunade: desde hoy - dice mientras le entrega la banda- eres un ninja de la Aldea Oculta entre la Hojas- dice mientras deja de escribir y firma con su sangre-

Deidara: acepto esta banda- dice mientras comienza a firmar con 'su' sangre- y juro lealtad a la aldea y a mi Cerezo -lo ultimo lo dice con cariño-

Tsunade: -sonríe de lado- ...

Sasosaku: Deja vu

Tsunade: Bien. Sasori-san y Deidara-san ustedes se alojaran en un departamento que yo misma elegí -declara juntando sus manos sobre el escritorio-

SasoDei: ... ¿Eeh?

# con Konan#

Después de haber guardado algunas armas partió a Konoha. Ella calculaba que tardaría 1 día en llegar, ya que estaba volando. Salio de la guardia y fue directo a Konoha.

# con Sasuke #

 **Pov Sasuke**

 **Tsk ... Esa molestia ahora es ahora mas molesta...**

 **Pero... ¿por que me enfada que ahora llame a otro con el "kun" y no a mi?.**

 **Hmp... no me debería de molestar lo que haga o no haga ella ... pero... el chico que estaba con ella... Creo que era un Akatsuki de eso estoy seguro, pero, ¿que hacía un Akatsuki con ellos? Hmp ... no me importa ... Yo seguiré con mi venganza... mataré a Itachi y para eso... necesito mas poder.**

 **Fin Sasuke pov**


	10. Sasori y Deidara

# con la Hokage #

SasoDei: ¿Que?

Tsunade: Como oyeron... - mira a Sakura- Y tú también.

Sakura: ¿Eh? -confundida-

Tsunade: -suspira- Muy bien - saca unas llaves de quien sabe donde- estas son de su nuevo apartamento. -se las entrega a la pelirosa-

SasoSakuDie: H-Hai -desorientados-

Tsunade: Bien- anota en un papel la dirección- vayan allí -se la entrega a la ojijade-

Sakura: Hai -con confianza-

Sakura toma la mano derecha de Sasori y la izquierda de Deidara. Hace un leve asentimiento de cabeza y sale con ellos ambos chicos.

Tsunade:- da una sonrisa de lado- Tsk... ahora ah hablar con el viejo del Tsuchikage y volver a alertar a los shinobis -su sonrisa se borra y da un suspiro mas pesado- Bien - hace tronar sus dedos- a volver al trabajo -con desgano-

# con Sakura #

Cuando salieron de la torre Hokage. Sakura se quedo quieta con la mirada baja agarrando todavía las manos de los dos.

Deidara: Sakura-chan? -pregunta al sentir que paran su caminar en la entrada de la torre Hokage, dándoles la espalda-

Sasori: -susurra a Deidara- Prepárate

Deidara: -dirige su mirada al pelirojo- ¿Qu-

No termino de hablar ya que Sakura se volvió hacia ellos y salto, abrazándose de sus cuellos y ocasionando que perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al suelo. La posición final era muy comprometedora para cualquier persona, Sakura con su parte inferior sobre las piernas de Sasori y sus brazos sobre el cuello de Deidara, abrazándolo contra su pecho. Cuando reacciono, al sentir unas manos manoseando su trasero, se paro rápidamente y miro desafiante al que la toco, Sasori, y después su mirada se suavizó para despues separarse de ellos y ayudarlos con una sonrisa.

Sakura: Deidara-kun ... Sasori-kun

SasoDei: Hm?/ uhn?

Sakura: Deidara-kun ve a la dirección dada por Tsunade-sama y elige una habitación propia. -dirige su mirada al pelirojo- Y Sasori-kun ven conmigo a casa a buscar mis muebles y otras cosas personales... -mira su cuerpo y se muerde un poco el labio- y tambien a la tienda de ropa... te haran falta de ahora en adelante -sonrie-

Deidara: hmp... Okey -muestra un puchero-

Sasori:- secretamente sonríe victorioso- Bien -con tono aburrido-

Sakura: ... okey...Vamos Sasori-kun -toma su mano-. Te veré después Deidara-kun -lo saluda con la libre y se aleja-

Sasori: Adios mocoso

Deidara: Hai Cerezo, hai Danna

Sakura se fue a su antigua casa junto con Sasori y Deidara enfurruñado por no estar mas tiempo con la pelirosa, a la nueva.

... (Time Skip)

Habiendo terminado con la mudanza y las compras, Sasori y Sakura se dirigieron a su nuevo hogar. Al entrar notaron que el rubio estaba en el sofa... en, bueno desnudo mientras se masturbaba.

Sakura: ¿Deidara-kun? -sonrojada aparta la vista-

Deidara: ¿hm?...-voltea a ver- ah Cerezo -gime y para su trabajo manual-

Sasori: Hola para ti también Deidara -con sarcasmo- ... y en que forma te encontramos, ¿no?

Sakura:... -sonríe nerviosa y mira entre ambos machos-

Esas palabras causaron una disputa entre ambos chicos, olvidándose de la presencia de la femenina. Mientras los miraba su mirada no pudo evitar caer sobre el largo, duro y grueso pene de Deidara, Sakura sintió un cosquilleo en su parte baja al ver como con cada respiración su miembro golpeaba suavemente su estomago tonificado, esto mando una corriente eléctrica directamente a su centro haciendo que se doblara y jadeara un poco.

Sasori:- deja de discutir con Deidara al oir el jadeo de Sakura- ¿Cerezo estas bien? -se acerca a ella-

Sakura: ... Sasori-kun - dice jadeando y de forma un poco sensual-

Deidara: ¿Sakura-chan? -confundido-

Sa: Mmmm ohhh Dei-da-ra-kun- dice mientras se acerca meneando las caderas y lo besa-

Deidara un poco confundido pero excitado por lo anterior le devuelve el beso a Sakura mientras esta pone sus brazos sobre el cuello de Deidara, acercándolo mas y el rubio toma su cintura acercándola mas a el. Sakura soltó un gemido cuando sintió algo húmedo recorrer su nuca y cuello, poco despues unas manos bajando la cremayera de su camisa, dejando descubiertos sus pechos, ya que seguía sin sostén o ataduras. Cuando Deidara oyó el gemido ahogado de Sakura adentro su lengua en su caverna húmeda y comenzó a explorarla.

Cuando Sasori vio que Sakura comenzaba besaba a Deidara con lujuria, no pudo evitar recordar como el la había tomado antes y eso ocasiono que se comience a excitar. Se acerco lentamente por detrás de ella, mientras la desvestía a paso lento. Comenzó a pasar su lengua por el cuello de la chica dejando un rastro de saliva caliente... - si... Sasori ahora es completamente humano- Le saco la camisa y después bajo su mano hasta la falda de ella, bajo el cierre lentamente, y esta callo al piso con un ruido sordo. Condujo sus manos hasta los senos de Sakura y comenzó a masajearlas y pellizcarlas, primero suavemente, pero despues con un poco mas de fuerza. Continuo un rato hasta que la pelirosa estuvo gimotendo en la boca del rubio, tanto de placer como de un poco de dolor.

Sakura ya estaba excitada al no haber tomado las pastillas para mantener bajo control sus impulsos carnales entre otras cosas.

Sakura: Ah! -suelta un gemido al lograr liberarse de la boca del rubio, con un hilo de saliva por la comisura de su boca y se sonroja- S-sasori-k-kun ... - voltea un poco la cabeza y lo ve a los ojos, mostrandole la lujuria cruda en sus ojos- D-Deidara-kun - dice mientras desvía su mirada de Sasori y mira a Deidara, mostrandole la misma mirada-

Los dos sonrieron de lado y cambian de lugar. Ahora Deidara esta detrás de ella frotando su gran... gran erección en su trasero. Sakura se sonroja al sentirlo frotandose por su trasero y se sonrojo mas al tener a Sasori frente a ella, en la misma condicion que Deidara, mostrando su gran miembro recto.

Sakura: Ahhh!- gime al sentir una bocas en sus pechos, que mordian y estiraban sus ya sensibilizadas aureolas-

Deidara sonrio con arrogancia al ver el sonrojo de la pelirosa cuando froto su erección, movió sus manos a sus pechos y con las bocas de estas comenzó a chuparlos, morderlos y estirarlos levemente.

Sasori la beso mientras sus lenguas luchaban.

Sakura para no perder poder ante los dos. Guió sus manos a sus penes y comenzó a masajear sus erecciones, esparciendo su precemen, ganándose gruñidos animales de los dos.

Sakura se alejo un poco de ambos y se quito las ultimas prendas que le quedaban, quedando asi desnuda a la mirada hambrienta y lujuriosa de ambos, esta penetrante mirada ocasiono un sonrojo en la pelirosa y ellos al ver el sonrojo de Sakura su ego se inflo.

SasoDei: Sa-ku-ra-Chan- dijeron en un susurro excitado y jadeante-

Sakura se aleja de ellos y abre una de las cajas que había traído y saco un pote. Los dos la miraron extrañados, olvidando su desnudes momentaneamente. Sakura se acerco a ellos y en un tono seductor preguntó.

Sa: Por cual agujero va a entrar quien? -pregunto excitada y a la vez divertida mientras abría el pote y sacaba algo viscoso de el-

Deidara y Sasori se miraron y como si hablaran telepáticamente dijeron.

Deidara: Yo por delante

Sasori: Y yo por detrás

Sakura:- sonrió juguetonamente y agarro el pene de Sasori con el líquido viscoso y lo comenzó a esparcir- Muy bien -dice excitada-

Cuando termino de cubrir completamente su pene lo tiro suavemente al piso y se posicionó en cima de él.

Sakura: -se muerde el labio inferior- Listo -en un susurro-

Sasori: Sak- -jadea y agarra las caderas de la pelirosa-

Pero no pudo terminar ya que Sakura se metió el pene de Sasori en el culo mientras lo besaba.

Sakura: Ahhg! - gritó en su boca, mientras unas lagrimas salían-

Sasori: -preocupado- ¿Estas bien? -pero también excitado ya que el culo de Sakura si que se siente bien-

Sakura: -no se mueve por unos segundos hasta que se acostumbra a su gran tamaño y después comienza a subir y bajar sus caderas- De-Dei-Deidara-kun. ... entra tu también -le dice, mientras maniobra su cuerpo para que su coño quede a su vista-

Deidara: ... -no dice nada ... ya que su cara muestra todo- _ **Wow Sakura si que es valiente ... y hermosa... toda una musa** -muestra una cara pervertida y se acerca a Sakura después de su pedido- **y toda nuestra_**

Deidara se acerca lentamente a Sakura y la empuja suavemente para que su espalda este apoyada en el pecho de Sasori, se posiciona para quedar encima de ella mientras de un empujo se empala dentro en ella.

Sakura: Aahhh! - grita de placer y arquea su espalda-

Ahora tiene a dos miembros gruesos y duros dentro de ella gime y grita salvajemente por cada embestida que dan.

Los dos gruñen mientras Sakura gime cada vez mas alto y que es intentado de callar inútilmente por Deidara.

Después de varios minutos aguantando su climax, la primera caer en este fue la pelirosa quien a esta después lo siguió el rubio y por ultimo el pelirojo.

Sakura se libero de los dos tanto como pudo en su estad debilitado y se dejo caer a un costado de Sasori, Deidara la siguió y se acostó en su otro lado mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y le besaba la coronilla y la nuca, Sasori se levanto de mala gana, abrió una de las cajas y saco una manta que cubrió a los tres y se recostó donde estaba anteriormente, enredo sus piernas con las de la pelirosa y abrazandola.

Después de unos minutos los tres se quedaron dormidos.

# Con Konan #

* 5 horas después *

Konan pov

 **Hmp... ya estoy a unos cuantos quilometros de Konoha. ... descansaré un poco -ve el cielo-. ... bien dormiré unas ...mmmm... 4 horas, supongo y seguiré con mi camino -se detiene y se apoya en un árbol- así también recupero chackra.**

Fin Konan pov

Después de mirar las estrellas unos minutos cae en los brazos de morfeo.

# 7 horas después #

Konan POV

 **Hmm... - comienza a abrir los ojos- veo que- mira al cielo-... me dormí mas de lo previsto... bueno... eso no cambia mis planes. -se levanta y sigue con su camino a Konoha** -

Fin Konan pov

La peliazul estaba caminando tranquilamente, cuando siente un cosquilleo correr su columna vertebral, que la hace jadear y perder el equilibrio.

Konan: ...-recuperando el aliento- ¿Que habrá sido eso? -mira cautelosamente a su alrededor y cuando no ve a nadie se encoge de hombros-... Bueno no importa


	11. Konan

# con el trío 7u7#

La primera en despertar fue Sakura. Al tratar de levantarse no lo logro ya que alguien estaba agarrando su cintura acercándola mas al cuerpo de la persona masculina.

El segundo en despertar fue Sasori, quien la miro un poco y después sonrió.

El tercero fue Deidara quien abrió sus ojos al sentir movimientos y miro a su alrededor, encontrándose con una cabellera rosada sobre su pecho... sonrió ladino y le beso la coronilla.

Sakura: -estirándose- Buenos días ... Sasori-kun. -lo besa en los labios- Deidara-kun -repite la acción-

SasoDei: Buenos días Cerezo/ Buenos días Sakura-chan uhn

Sakura:-trata de salir, pero no lo logra- Anum... podrían soltarme por favor -sonriendo nerviosa-

SasoDei:...

Sakura: Chicos?

SasoDei: -dan un suspiro- Esta bien -enfurruñados-

Sakura: Gracias - se levanta y se da cuenta que esta desnuda. Sonrojándose busca algo para taparse y ve un mantel y sin pensarlo se lo pone-

Sasori y Deidara sonrieron divertidos al ver a su chica tratando de taparse.

...

Después de que cada uno se ducho y cambio.

Mientras desayunaban, Sakura se detuvo con su comida a medio camino, ya que pudo sentir una firma de chackra acercarse ... pero no cualquiera. ... sino uno de Akatsuki.

Sakura: ...-frunce el ceño- Anum chicos...-llama la atención- tengo que salir un momento...

SasoDei: A donde?/ uhn?

Sakura: ... -su ceño se profundiza- Solo les diré que tardare un poco y -se levanta de la mesa y se acerca a la puerta-... Ni se les ocurra seguirme...-los mira junto al marco de la puerta- Entendido?

SasoDei: ... Esta bien - dan un bufido y un puchero-

Sakura suelta una risilla y se acerca a ellos, le da un beso en la mejilla a Deidara y le sonrie. Cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de hacer lo mismo con Sasori pero este movió su rostro ocacionando que besara los labios de la peliorsa.

La pelirosa se sonrojo y se separo de el. Se despidió diciéndoles lugares y dejandoles dinero para el almuerzo ya que capaz vuelva un poco tarde.

Salio corriendo a la entrada de Konoha. Los guardias la dejaron pasar sin ningún problema.

Se perdió en el bosque y cuando sintió el chackra paro en seco a esperarla.

# con Konan #

Konan POV

 **...**

 **Joder esto si que es extraño. Mi cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse cuando estaba a unos 5 kilómetros de Konoha.**

 **... Siento un chackra cerca... - para su andar- efectivamente. Una ninja de Konoha. -recorre con la mirada a la pelirosa- Pero mira nada mas mi suerte... la niña que debo eliminar esta frente a mi - sonríe de lado. pero se borra al sentir un escalofrió por su columna- Jodeeer... mi cuerpo se volvió a estremecer**

 **...-frunce el ceño- Tendré que ocuparme de esto rápidamente - se pone en pose de pelea- antes de que pierda el control sobre mi cuerpo.**

Fin Konan pov

Sakura: -se pone en pose de pelea- ¿Quien eres?- en tono serio y elegante-

Konan:... no tengo porque responder a los muertos -sonríe de lado-

Sakura: -frunce el ceño- Y yo no debería preguntarle a esos muertos ... ¿verdad? -sonríe de lado

Konan:- frunce el ceño, pero después sonríe altanera- Hmp...

Después de esa monosílaba se abalanza sobre Sakura y se desata una pelea. Esta dura unas cuantas horas, ya que ambas en poder están igualadas.

...

En un rincón del bosque se podían observar dos siluetas jadeando.

La que se veía mas herida era la pelirrosa ... pero la peliazul no estaba muy lejos de su mismo estado.

Sakura: __Tsk... esta mujer si que es difícil. Eso me gusta..._ -mira la cara de Konan- _bueno, bueno, bueno veo que ella ya llego al límite_.- muestra una sonrisa de lado- _tendré que ponerme en marcha. Pero esta vez... sera un poco raro__...

Konan: ___ _D_ _iablos... ella si que es difícil de vencer. No por nada es la mejor alumna de la princesa de las babosas... pero -mira lascivamente el cuerpo de la pelirosa-... ahora que la veo bien... -se relame los labios- no esta nada mal ... y por lo que puedo ver... esconde muy bien sus curvas con sus ataduras y anchas ropas_

 _... Pero que diablos estoy pensando... se supone que a mi me tienen que gustar los HOMBRES. No las mujeres ... Pero ..._ \- la ve de pies a cabeza, y pone cara pervertida _\- no seria nada malo experimentar y divertirse un poco._

Sakura: -jadeando- Ahora... me podrías decir tu nombre? -se limpia el sudor de la frente-

Konan: Claro Sa-ku-ra-Chan. -dice lascivamente y ve como Sakura tiembla levemente- Soy Konan. Pequeño Cerezo -se relame los labios-

Sakura: -mira cautelosamente a la peliazul- __No se como si el jutsu le afectara a ella... pero no pierdo mucho intentando__ ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Konan: hm -pensativa- ... digamos que ...-piensa bien sus palabras- _tenia_ que ... ELIMINARTE

Sakura: Que? -confundida-

Konan: Asi es ...-mira de nuevo su cuerpo- como escuchaste... pero... no lo haré ... -se relame de nuevo y mira lujuriosamente a la pelirosa-

Sakura: __Entonces ni la mueres se salvan...__ \- se 'sorprende'- ¿Porque?

Konan: -se comienza a sacar la capa Akatsuki- Porque ... tu y yo nos divertiremos y te iras conmigo

Sakura: ...-procesando lo dicho- Espera... ¡¿Que?!

Konan: Así es pequeño Cerezo ... -acercándose a ella-

Sakura: Pe-pero... tu eres una mujer... -exclama confundida-

Konan: Y? ... Yo tampoco creí que sentiría algo por una mujer... y mírame... - se comienza a desabrochar la camisa- parece que si se puede -sonriendo de lado-

Sakura: _..._Bueno pues...__ hm... ya veo ..._ _aprovecha el bug__ \- comienza a desvestirse-

Después de esas palabras Konan se acerco a la pelirosa, la abrazo por la cintura y comenzó a besarle. Sakura sentía rara la experiencia de besar a una mujer... pero se acostumbró rápidamente y fue subiendo la intensidad del beso ...

Konan dirigió sus manos a los pechos de Sakura y los apretó recibiendo un gemido de ella que fue callado por el beso, aprovechando la oportunidad metió su lengua en la boca de esta.

Sakura para no perder ritmo también dirigió sus manos a los pechos de Konan y comenzó a apretarlos de la misma forma. Esta gimió al sentir el apretón.

Sakura: Ko-nan -en tono sexy-

Sakura se abalanzo sobre Konan y la beso ferozmente, mientras dirige dos dedos a la intimidad de Konan y nota lo mojada que esta. Roza sus dedos por su clítoris y Konan gime alto al sentir el roce.

Sakura: Veo que te gusta ehh -burlona y coqueta-

Konan: B-bas ... AHHHH! -gime alto-

La pelimorada gimio en un tono alto ya que la pelirosa penetro con dos dedos en su coño.

Konan: Ahh! AHhhh! Sakura-chan! M-mas Rápido! -gemia sin control-

Sakura: Claro! -dice coqueta y de un movimiento deja descubiertos los pechos de la Akatsuki y comienza mamar de estos-

Comienza a mover mas rápido sus dedos simulando penetraciones.

Konan se sintió perdedora al no hacer nada. Asi que ella metió dos dedos a su boca y después los metió en el coño de Sakura.

Sakura: Ahhhhhh!

Como ahora ambas se estaban dando placer no tomaron en cuenta su entorno e hicieron tijeras en pleno bosque.

...

Continuaron así un rato, hasta que comenzaron a sentir pequeñas convulsiones.

Cuando sus manos comenzaron a moverse mas rápido dentro de sus intimidades supieron que se vendrían.

Y así lo hicieron, Sakura besa a Konan mordiéndose el labio inferior haciéndolo sangrar y pasando lo mismo que con el dúo artista.

Konan: -respirando entrecortadamente- ... Sakura-chan -dice tímida-

Sakura: Hm?... -recuperando la compostura- ¿Que pasa Konan-chan?

Konan: -dudando-... mmm... etto... pues... veras... puedo... puedo irme contigo a tu aldea? -pregunto nerviosa-

Sakura:- sonrió de oreja a oreja como una de esas sonrisas exclusivas marca Naruto- Claro que si Konan-chan -dice entusiasmada-

Konan: En serio? No me ...-traga pesado- encerrarán?

Sakura: No Konan-chan. No mientras estés conmigo - decía mientras comenzaban a vestirse-

Konan: -sonríe y se pone su capa- Entonces...- toma la mano de Sakura y se paran- vamos - decía entusiasmada ... pero después volvió a su cara seria con cierto sonrojo notorio en sus mejillas- Por favor -dice tímida-

Sakura: -sonríe de lado- Bien Konan-chan

Así cuando Konan estuvo a punto de seguir el camino, Sakura la detuvo.

Konan: hmm? Sakura-chan? -pregunta confundida-

Sakura: Konan-chan. Si vienes conmigo... tienes que desertar de Akatsuki.

Konan: ...

Konan pov

 **Ella tiene razón... deberé de abandonar a Pain y Nagato ...-dudando- pero... -la mira a los ojos- ella es ahora mas importante para mi ... no me importa que tenga como enemigo a Akatsuki ... pero me quedare con ella para siempre -la toma de la mano-... porque ella ...-sonríe- es mi nueva razón de vivir**

Fin Konan pov

Sakura: Konan-chan? -dice preocupada-

Konan: Esta bien Sakura-chan -sonríe y suelta su mano-

Se quita el anillo y lo deja junto a su capa.

Vuelve su mirada a Sakura y va con la pelirrosa charlando animadamente.

# en la guardia Akatsuki #

En la oficina del líder, se encontraban Tobi y Pain, todo se encontraba en silencio hasta que el pelinaranjo rompió el silencio.

Pain: Tobi.

Tobi: Hai Pain-sama?

Pain: No crees ... que Konan ya... se tardo mucho?

Obito:- con voz seria- Tienes razón ... OH quizás

Pain: Que pasa Obito? -deja de lado sus informes y presta su total atención al Uchiha-

Obito: Es solo una hipótesis. ... pero creo que... ella también podría haber desertado...

Pain: -con el ceño fruncido-... No... eso no puede ser ...-dudando- ella es una mujer...

Obito: ... Tienes razón. Por eso dije que solo eran una hipótesis

Pain: eso espero Obito -serio-

Obito: -en un susurro- Yo también

Pain: -vuelve a su cara neutral- Bien Tobi... tu iras a ver si Konan termino con su misión

Tobi: -con voz infantil- Si Pain-senpai

Dicho esto salio dando saltitos.

Pain: __Konan... espero que no hayas caído con una chica__ _..._ -vuelve a sus informes-

# con las chicas #

Ambas estaban entrando a Konoha cuando oyeron unas voces que ambas conocían bien.

?1/?2: Sakura-chan/ Uhn

Sakura: hmm?... ah Deidara-kun. Sasori-kun

Konan: __Johhh entonces a esto se refería Obito_ \- ... -mirando la interacción del trio-

SasoDei: -la abrazan- Como estas? -cada uno le besa e la mejilla-

Sakura: -se sonroja- Bien

SasoDei: -miran detrás de Sakura- Sakura...-serios-

Sakura: Mm? Que pasa chicos?-los mira confundida-

Sasori: Que hace ...

Deidara: Konan aquí? -continua la oración del pelirojo-

Konan: ... Hola a ustedes también chicos -sarcástica-

Sakura: Pues verán... ella también se quedara con nosotros... Jeje -rascándose la nuca-

SasoDei: ...-procesando- ¡¿Quuueeeeee?!

SakuKon: ¡Callense! ¡Que no estamos sordas! -tapandose los oidos y mirando con dagas a ambos-

Sasori: Hmp -mira hacia otro lado-

Daidara: Bi-bien

Sakura: Okey ... Konan-chan vamos con la Hokage ... y ustedes -los voltea a ver- irán a casa o vendrán conmigo?

Sasori: ... Yo me iré a casa... - mira a Konan y da una sonrisa de lado- bienvenida al Grupo

Deidara: Yo voy a pasear por la aldea... - mira a Sakura y le guiña el ojo- y después a casa... espero que para ese entonces ya estén ambas ahí. -coqueto-

Sakura:- se sonroja al entender la doble intención en sus palabras- ... Bien

Konan: -mira extrañada la escena- ...

Sakura: Bien ... Vamos Konan-chan.-toma su mano- Los veo después chicos

Se despide de ambos y se van al despacho Hokage.

Sasori y Deidara sonrieron. Pero después de retaron con la mirada

SasoDei: Yo voy a hacerlo con Sakura!/ uhn!

Es lo ultimo que se oyó antes de desaparecer de donde estaban.

# con las chicas #

Ambas llegaron a la torre y tocaron dos veces para recibir un pase del otro lado.

-entrando al despacho-

Ambas: Buenas tardes Hokage-sama -leve reverencia-

Tsuande: Buenas tardes Sakura y ... -mira fijamente a la pelimorada-

Sakura: Konan ... de Akatsuki

Tsunade: ... Porque no me sorprende -irónica-

Konan:... Hokage-sama

Tsunade:-dirige su mirada a Konan - Que pasa Konan-san? -educada-

Konan: ... quiero unirme a Konoha... y ser parte de los shinobis de esta...

Tsunade:... -saca un pergamino y lo firma con su sangre y se lo da a Konan- Firma ahí y dame tu banda ninja

Konan: -firma con 'su' sangre el pergamino y se quita su banda de Ame y se la entrega- ...

Tsunade: Bien... desde hoy -dice mientras le entrega la banda de Konoha- eres una ninja de Konoha -sonríe de lado-

Konan:- toma la banda- Acepto esta banda - se la pone- y juro lealtad a la aldea de la Hoja y a Sakura-chan. __mientras ella siga aquí yo también y si se va yo me iré con ella_ -

Tsunade: -sonríe de lado- Muy bien- mira a Sakura- Ya sabes que hacer -seria-

Sakura: Hai Tsunade-kaa-san

Konan: -expresion seria, pero interiormente sorprendida- ... Bien Vamos Sakura-chan

Sakura: Hai Konan-chan -sonrie y toma su mano para salir corriendo-

Ambas salieron dejando sola a la Hokage.

Tsunade: __Tsk... maldición ahora tendré que hablar con el lider Amegakure... pero no se si aceptará una conferencia... da igual mandare a un shinobi a entregar la carta al Líder de allí. -suspira- Bien tendré mas papeleo ahora... me pregunto ... cuanto tiempo durara la cordura de Sakura. Eso es lo que me preocupa... Maldito jutsu porque tuvo que justamente activarlo ella ... Tsk_ \- Bien... a hacer mas papeleo y ver quien va a entregar la carta a Ame


	12. 7w7

# con Sakura #

Sakura: Ne ne Konan-chan -caminando con la peliazul

Konan: Hm? -mirando todo con curiosidad-

Sakura: Tienes ropa que ponerte? -con curiosidad-

Konan: ... - se sonroja y mueve su cara para que no la vea- No -susurra-

Sakura: Bien vamos de compras Konan-chan

Konan: estas segura?

Sakura: Sip vamos

...

...

Cuando acabaron las compras se dirigían a su nueva casa. Mientras charlaban y reían de vez en cuando.

Al entrar lo primero que ven es a un Sasori en boxers a punto de golpear a un rubio con solamente unos pantalones holgados.

Sakura: Sasori-kun, Deidara-kun? -confundida-

Sasori para su golpe y voltea para ver a una Sakura sonrojada como un tomate y a una peliazul con una cara seria pero con un leve sonrojo.

SasoDei: Sakura/ Sakura-chan uhn

Konan: De nuevo... Hola yo también estoy aquí. -irritada, deja las bolsas de ropa a un lado de la mesa-

Sasori la miro brevemente y volvió a ver a SU Cerezo, quien estaba tapándose la cara con sus dos manos para que no vieran su sonrojo. Eso hizo que los dos varones presentes comenzaran a excitarse por la 'inocencia' de su compañera y amante.

SasoDei: Sa-ku-ra-Chan -dicen al unísono de forma seductora y sugerente-

Sakura: -deja un espacio entre sus ojos y los mira- Hm? -confundida, pero todavía sonrojada-

SasoDei: Va-mos a di-ver-tir-nos -deletrean con lujuria-

Sakura:- tiembla levemente, excitada y mira a Konan- Ella también se unirá -dice con una sonrisa juguetona y sensual-

Konan:- con confusion- Sakura-chan?

Sakura:-la mira de reojo mientras comienza a desvestirse al igual que Deidara- Que pasa Konan-chan?

Konan: que están por hacer?

Sakura: je... mejor que ESTAMOS por hacer Ko-nan-chan -dice de forma sensual-

Konan:-se estremece- Hmm... -su mirada se nubla con lujuria- Entonces... quien con quien- dice mientras también comienza a desvestirse-

SasoSakuDei: ehh...

Sakura: bueno -pensando-... Sasori ira conmigo primero y Deidara con Konan y después intercambiaremos... Les suena bien?

SasoKonDei: Entendido.

Entonces Sasori toma de la mano a Sakura y la apega a su cuerpo y comienza a besarla y manosearla bajo la atenta mirada de los otros dos

Se separan del beso y Sakura voltea a ver a sus compañeros, pero estos no hacen nada

Sakura: ... -pensando-

Sasori: Cerezo? -confundido-

Sakura: Konan-chan, Deidara-kun vengan ustedes también conmigo -dice suavemente-

Konan y Deidara se miran y asienten y lentamente se acercan a Sakura.

Sakura se acerca Konan y la besa. Es correspondida poco después mientras comienza a guiar sus manos a las entrepiernas de Deidara y Sasori. Estos gruñen al se tocados en sus miembros.

Sakura tiro a Konan al piso se puso sobre ella y comenzó a masajear los pechos de Konan. Bajo la atenta mirada de los chicos que se comenzaban a excitar cada vez mas

Entonces cuando creyeron que ya no podían excitarse mas. Deidara vio a Konan sonrojada, jadeando y con la mirada cegada por el placer. Como nunca antes la habian visto algo asi, fue como un nuevo mundo de posibilidades que se abria para ellos, por lo tanto se excitaron ante la nueva vista.

Sakura se levanto de ella, se posiciono detras del rubio y lo empujo, que cayo sobre Konan haciendo que su miembro rosara con la intimidad de la peliazul. Ella gimió, Deidara no soporto mas y se saco sus boxers quedando ahora si completamente desnudo y se posiciono en la entrada de Konan. El levanto su mirada y vio a una nerviosa Konan. Entonces se acerco y la beso apasionadamente. Y entro en ella lentamente.

Ahogo un gritillo y Deidara se quedo quieto... y después de unos segundos Konan enrollo sus piernas por la cintura de Deidara, el chico comenzó con movimientos suaves y lentos pero profundos. (oyeron a alguien gemir pero no le tomaron importancia y siguieron con lo suyo). Mientras Konan gemía y decía entrecortadamente -M-mas-

Deidara aumento la velocidad y ahora gruñía mientras Konan gemía mas alto. Deidara puso sus manos sobre los pechos de Konan y comenzó a lamerlos y chuparlos con las bocas de estas

Konan: Aah! -gimió al sentir bocas sobre sus pechos- D-deidara

Y eso basto para que Deidara se corriera dentro de ella.

Salio de ella y Konan se sentó en el suelo viendo como Sakura y Sasori siguen con lo suyo... pero parece que están llegando al climax.

Deidara comenzó a excitarse de nuevo ante la excitante vista de SU Cerezo follando con su amigo.

# con Sakura # *cuando todo eso empezó *

Sakura se levanto de Konan y vio caer a Deidara sobre Konan

Se alejo y tiro a Sasori que la miraba divertido y excitado.

Sakura comenzó a repartir besos en su pecho - se sorprendió al sentir suavidad en su torso- y bajo hasta las caderas de este y bajo los boxers de Sasori y paso las yemas de sus dedos por el pene erecto de Sasori ganándose un gruñido de el

Sakura acomodo su cabello atrás de su oreja y se metió el miembro de Sasori a la boca. Lo chupaba y lo mordía levemente en la punta para después introducirlo hasta lo mas profundo que podía.

Sasori no aguanto mas y de un rápido movimiento se posicionó sobre ella y entro de una sola estocada.

Sakura ahogo un grito de placer al sentir el pene de Sasori dentro suyo. Y gimió mas alto al sentir como la estiraba hasta casi el punto de dolor, pero eso solo la calentó mas.

Sakura: Aah! S-sasori-k-kun -decía entrecortadamente y con la cara sonrojada- M-mas -enreda sus pierna en la cadera del pelirojo-

Sasori: -sonríe ladino- Lo que mi Cerezo ordene -susurra eroticamente y aumenta la velocidad de su estocadas-

Gemían al mismo tiempo. Sasori sintió que se vendría en cualquier momento al igual que Sakura.

Y lo hicieron después de unos minutos mas. Sakura se arqueo al venirse y sentir como era llenada por el semen espeso y caliente de Sasori.

Deidara se para y se acerca a Sasori y Sakura.

Deidara: Me toca Sa-ku-ra-Chan -dice mientras a paso lento se acerca a ella, quien no quita la vista de su virilidad-

Sasori: -se levanta y se acerca a Konan- quieres seguir o..?

Konan: -lo miro unos segundos y después se sonrojo levemente - Estoy cansada... por favor guíame a mi habitación -dijo mostrando su rostro con los parpados entrecerrados-

Sasori dijo -esta bien- y se puso un mantel en la cintura. Levanto a Konan estilo nupcial y se la llevo a su nuevo cuarto.

La dejo en la cama y estaba cerrando la puerta cuando oyó un susurro bajo pero claro - gracias- simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Y salio de allí para ir a su cuarto a descansar.

Deidara vio a Sakura unos segundos y sonrió cuando vio un asentamiento de parte de ella.

Se acerco y comenzó a besarla, mientras con sus manos recorrían su cuerpo desnudo y lamía con las bocas de estas.

Sakura: Aah! -gimió - D-Deidara-kun

Deidara se posicionó y entro en ella de una sola estocada.

Sakura gimió al ser penetrada nuevamente. Y Deidara gruño al sentir como apretaba su miembro con sus paredes vaginales.

Embestidas y gemidos se escuchaban en la planta baja.

Ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo. Sakura se quedo dormida casi al instante de terminar.

Deidara la miro unos minutos y la alzo para llevarla a su habitación y dejarla dormir mas cómoda.


End file.
